Living Reality
by XArt is a BangX
Summary: SasuSaku When Sasuke and Sakura reunite, she finds that he has changed far beyond what he used to be. He wants to believe bonds remain broken, but she challenges that belief and decides to go against the fate he has set.
1. Reunion

Living Reality

A Sasuke x Sakura Fiction

Chapter 1: Reunion

Description: Sakura Haruno: Age 16. Second best medic in Konoha and apprentice to Tsunade. There's one male in her life she wants to prove herself too, and above all costs she will find him, and she will show him what the years of training has done to her. But when his time is up, and the ritual has begun, Sakura Haruno has to make a choice, either try and save Sasuke, or give him the revenge she craves for his betrayal.

* * *

"Hana Megami watch your location." A dark voice spoke into the ear of the kunoichi.

The pink haired kunoichi pressed her body harder against the plush grass as her sharp jade eyes peered through her location in the brush. "I know I know," She mumbled in annoyance back into the ear piece, "This isn't my first mission you know."

"Just saying," The voice returned into her ear, sounding a bit peeved. "You've been out of commission for a while."

"I know, Neji. Don't need to repeat it a bunch of times."

"Sakura-chan!" The voice rang in her ear.

"Codenames you two," Neji sighed into his own mouthpiece.

"Whatever, Watchful Eye," The other male voice came with thick sarcasm, "Hana Megami!"

"What is it?"

"You think maybe after this mission you wanna go with me for ramen?"

Sakura Haruno Sighed, Naruto was always the same asking her out on ridiculous times.

"This isn't a good time to ask Naruto.."

"I know I know-"

"Troublesome, will you two cram it for one second?" A lazy tone came into both the ears of the friends. "He's here. I spot him."

"It's time Naruto. Are you ready?"

The blonde clenched his fist from his position atop a tree, his blue eyes staring dangerously at the clearing below him, "Do you need to ask?" He whispered.

"Yeah.. I'm ready too... let's go."

"What about you, Deep painter?"

"Ready anytime, Di-"

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai. Be careful okay?" Neji said with a sigh of his own as he interrupted the painter.

"No sweat!" Naruto jumped from the tree in unison with Sakura who jumped from behind the branch and Sai whom came from his position behind the tree.

All at once the three came face to face with the enemy, large men all burly and tall. Naruto gulped, and looked nervously at his two companions. "You've got to be kidding me."

"They're like Godzilla people," Sakura pointed out with an odd tone.

Sai looked at her strangely, Sakura made the weirdest observations at times like this.

"Alright!" Naruto pumped his first forward at the group of men, "Where is he?!"

"Where's who?" The first man sneered.

"Don't play dumb." Naruto growled, "Where is Konohamaru?!'

Sakura looked around and mumbled nervously into the mouthpiece, "Neji... Do you see him?"

"No..."

"Look harder then!" Naruto hissed.

"Watch out!" Sai called, and just as the large men were about to surprise attack the small group, they found themselves unable to move.

"What?! What is this trick?" One of them called angrily.

"Troublesome." A voice yawned behind them, "Sakura go find him."

"You got it!" She called before running off.

As she ran off Naruto, behind her, took out the frozen shinobi one at a time as Shikamaru would release them.

Alone Sakura jumped from tree to tree, looking around sharply with her eyes for the young shinobi. Through her concentration, the female failed to notice as several kunai flew her way until it was a bit to late. She moved around to avoid them, but one slammed into the earpiece sending it flying into a tree.

"Dammit.." She growled raising her eyes to where the weapons came from.

Great so some Godzilla people escaped Shikamaru's grasp.

She chuckled, and slipped two gloves from her pockets. The Godzilla men raised eyebrows and watched her as she slipped one on.

Sakura raised her right hand as her left tightly slipped the remaining glove on it. Getting into her all familiar fighting stance she stared up at the Godzilla men with a haunting look.

Three... That's how many.

"Only three of you?" She taunted tracing her feet over watching as the three jumped in front of her.

A noise was heard to her right and her jade eyes wandered over only slightly.

Okay Four... that's not as bad.

Several more noises was heard around her until it was a sonorous chorus, one that would bring upon her crushing reality.

"Hell.." She growled as she was surrounded by these Godzilla men.

Together they jumped at her and she raised her foot up collecting her chakra to the heel of it before slamming it down hard onto the ground sending rocks crumbling upward onto the men.

Damn they were huge, that didn't even phase them.

Sakura traced her feet around in a circle and moved in a dancing and haunting way to dodge the hundreds of weapons that rained down on her location.

* * *

The Raven haired silhouette let out a simple 'hn' as two more ANBU level shinobi ran at him with swords high.

Sasuke Uchiha pulled the Katana from his waist only slightly, and spun around with such quick speed the two were dead at his side without another second's hesitation.

How many more were there?

Orochimaru had spoken of fifteen, and he had already taken care of eleven. So there were four more Sound runaways he was to take care of. Hardly was Sasuke Uchiha would call decent training. But if the sound runaways ever got to Konoha and gave up the location of the Sound village, his training would come to abrupt stop there would be no doubt about that.

Then.. There would be no more opportunities available to him, to gain the power he craved, needed to kill his older brother.

To Kill Itachi.

Black obsidian eyes wandered to the side for a second as two of the four shinobi he was searching for came into view. They were 'attempting' to sneak at him from behind, how amusing.

The moment they finally lunged he raised his fists back and moved, slamming them right into the gut.

"Hn."

That's when he felt it, some sort of earthquake nearby. But it wasn't exactly an earthquake, more or less it was coated with chakra, in a single spot, and very powerful.

It could possibly be the two remaining shinobi he was seeking out, so the Uchiha moved with such speed it was next to impossible to even track his movements.

When he landed not far from the battle site what he saw was far from what he expected.

A pink haired female was taking on much more then several large men, VERY large men. But that isn't what caught his attention.

Her strength, her inhuman strength would completely knock these VERY large men off their feet and send them flying. It was a kind of strength he had only seen once before, in the 5th Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade.

The pink-haired kunoichi moved around with grace and ability, it was almost like watching a dance. Black eyes snapped from their gaze as he finally realized who this strange female was.

It was HER.

He gave off some sort of a grunt before he disappeared from the site.

* * *

She nearly froze on the spot as she felt a very dark chakra presence above her in the trees, she continued in her normal fighting pattern taking out the men giving no mind it.

But the dark chakra remained there for longer then a moment giving the female chills down her spine. Finally, what felt like hours later to her the Dark chakra was gone leaving behind only a scent of it's presence.

A scent she took in for a moment. A Scent she knew all too well.

Sakura slammed her foot onto the ground knocking the rest of the men off their feet before she took off after it, her brain wasn't speaking anymore her mind wouldn't comprehend fast enough what she was doing. It was just her heart speaking to her now, her gut telling her to go after the chakra. To follow it until she got to it's source.

Sure enough, she stopped a few feet away from a halted figure who stood taller then her. She gulped and clenched her fists together landing behind him.

* * *

Sasuke remained quiet as she came up behind him, he knew he could easily outrun her and just go, but something was telling him to stay.

To face his past and cut the bonds that didn't need to be there.

But the moment he turned around he felt the blunt of a fist connecting with his face so hard it sent him flying back into the tree behind him leaving a very large dent within it's surface.

"Sasuke Uchiha," The female spoke clenching her fist where he stood only moments before.

He grunted in reply and stood up, completely surprised at her strength. This couldn't have been the same twelve year old girl he knew those years ago. The same girl that would swoon over his every move, the one that begged him to stay in Konoha.

"Have we met?" He questioned, which pissed her off even more.

"I believe we have, Uchiha-_san_. Does the Name Sakura Haruno ring a bell?"

No way...

"Perhaps." Came the reply.

She punched at him again, and when he raised his hand to block, the moment her fist connected with his palm he felt his wrist snap, using his speed he continued his posture and grabbed her hand with her other arm knocking her from her feet with his leg and pinning her to the ground with her arms behind her back.

"I don't appreciate being hit at, Sakura-san."

"Kiss my ass."

He raised his dark eyebrow, "I don't recall you having such a mouth."

"I don't recall you ever not being an asshole."

* * *

She sounded brave, her words fueled by anger but her inside expression completely different.

It was fear.

She didn't know if it was his dark chakra, or that impassive gaze in his eyes but something about him made her afraid. Made her afraid for her life, like he was going to wrench it from her hands within any second.

Sakura Haruno was afraid.

"Hn..."

As he pondered on what to do, he felt a slight burning sensation on his neck and let a sigh escape from his pale lips. He released her and snapped his wrist back into place with his other hand.

Sakura got up and glared at him darkly, ready to beat the hell out of him again.

"Hn."

Before she could even say anything else he was gone, leaving once again only his scent in the air.

She closed her eyes taking it in for a moment, "Sasuke..." She whispered.

* * *


	2. His Words

Living Reality

A Sasuke x Sakura Fiction

Chapter 2: His Words.

Description: His words... without meaning to her mind it meant everything to her. They still haunt her to her very last breath. But will she ever find the meaning behind them?

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wake up!"

'Am I.. Asleep?'

The kunoichi strained her eyes, but found herself drifted further and further away from the voice calling out to her.

"She's not responding! Neji! Sai! Come on we have to get her out of here!"

'Naruto...?'

"Naruto Calm down... Let's just get her back to Tsunade-sama.."

"Sakura-chan hang in there! We're going to get help!"

'Am.. I out cold? But how...?'

* * *

"_I don't appreciate being hit at, Sakura-san."_

"_Kiss my ass." _

_He raised his dark eyebrow, "I don't recall you having such a mouth."_

"_I don't recall you ever not being an asshole."_

* * *

'Sasuke-kun... I must've went out cold from lack of chakra after he left...'

Her consciousness drifted in and out until she couldn't even hear herself think.

Within moments she found herself at a familiar scene, She was younger, and standing behind the Uchiha sobbing.

"I love you!" She proclaimed, without even being able to control the words from her mouth.

Her lips moved and more words came, but she couldn't hear them anymore.

He was behind her within moments and she knew all too well what was going to happen next.

Please... no... not again...

* * *

"Thank you..." His dark voice spoke into her ear, and once again a blanket of darkness was wrapped around her face.

She sat up, panting with her clothes clinging to her skin by sweat. Jade eyes wandered around the room in a panic frenzy, focusing only moments later to her surroundings.

Sakura finally calmed down, and let a breath of air escape her lips before realizing she was in the hospital. She looked down and noted she was in of course, a hospital gown, so she must've been here for a while.

"Sakura-chan!"

Her eyes wandered over to the doorway to see a bewildered blonde walk in.

His surprised expression quickly turned to a wide ear to ear grin and he jumped around before embracing the pink haired kunoichi tightly.

Sakura took a moment to regain her breath and composure before hugging the blonde back.

Naruto released her from the bear hug and walked around with his jacket half unzipped and his hair seemingly messier then normal. "She's awake!! Tsunade-Baa-chan! She's awake!"

Leaning in the doorway on cue, the Hokage of Konoha sighed irritably at the younger shinobi and glared at him. "Naruto, that's really great and all. But if you don't shut the hell up I'll have to kick you out before you disturb any more of my patients."

The Kyuubi bow cowered under the older woman's stare and took a few steps back.

"Now can you leave Sakura and me alone for a little while? There's still the matter of filling out the paperwork."

His face scrunched up in disgust, "Paperwork? Ew I'm outta here!"

With a wave to Sakura he left the room as quickly as he came in.

The older woman walked in fully and shut the door behind her, "Don't worry, there isn't any paperwork. I already filled it out for you. I just figured you'd want to get him out of here for a little while so you don't burst out your eardrum before you fully recover." She smiled softly and took a seat beside her student. "So how do you feel?"

Sakura pulled her legs up to her chest and looked at Tsunade for a moment, "I'm fine.. I suppose. What happened to cause me to go out cold like that?"

"Well, one factor could've been your chakra was nearly completely drained. But also there were some signs of complete and utter fear that could've sent your immune system haywire." Her gaze turned to worry, "Sakura... what made you so afraid out there that this could happen?"

The kunoichi shook her head the memories swirling into her brain all at once, causing nearly instant migraine. Should she tell her?

Yes, The Hokage needed to know about Sasuke. Where he was, so that ANBU could be sent out to get him.

But...

Sakura shook her head, "I don't remember," She lied.

Tsunade eyed her student for a moment, "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded her Jade eyes avoiding to look within that gaze of her teacher.

"Alright.." Tsunade sighed and stood up, "Get some rest okay? I'll Send Naruto-kun in here later with food. I'm sure after all this you'll need someone to talk to even if it is him."

Sakura nodded with a simple, 'thanks' as the Hokage left the room.

Lying back down with her gaze to the side, Sakura went back into a deeper state of thought. Questions swirled through her head mixing within the thoughts and emotions on what had happened. Sasuke still had this effect on her.. And it was sickening to the fact she couldn't even control it after all these years.

Maybe she hadn't gotten stronger after all..

Before she knew it, Sakura slipped into a deep slumber once more her mind completely drifted into peaceful sleep. A dream world where her nightmares didn't have to come to truths with reality.

* * *

"Your late Sssssasuke-kun."

The Uchiha nearly shivered for the millionth time at the way the snake man spoke his name. But his Stoic and emotionless face only stared at the Sannin with a blank expression.

"I was out finishing your request," He spoke simply, placing his hand on the top portion of the lavender rope circling his waist.

The Sannin's eyes wandered over to his wrist, which had gotten slightly swollen after he snapped it in place.

Without even having to speak words the Uchiha replied, "I was careless."

Of course, Orochimaru was bound to question more but the Uchiha was not in the mood. He walked on through the hallways of the Sound Hideout before reaching the door to his room.

Black Obsidian eyes stared at the handle for a moment.

* * *

"_I don't appreciate being hit at, Sakura-san."_

"_Kiss my ass." _

"_I don't recall you having such a mouth."_

"_I don't recall you ever not being an asshole."_

* * *

He was almost positive that because of the strength and the mouth on the female it couldn't have been the same kunoichi he knew all those years ago.

But then again, he was almost positive he could completely break the bonds he held for his old two companions.

Sasuke Uchiha opened the door to his room and walked inside, slamming it shut behind him.

He slipped the katana from the rope and tossed it to the side before sliding onto the bed cautiously, his arm resting underneath his head as a sort of a pillow as he laid on his side.

He wasn't tired, he hardly ever felt tired anymore. Sasuke sometimes wondered if he was slowly losing his humanity.

All he wanted to do right now is just think, he had plenty of time to do so right?

Of course he did, Though Orochimaru was teaching him to attain the power he craved for he still was not the master of this Uchiha. The Uchiha did not follow anyone, they only used until their goal was met.

"Isn't that right, Itachi?" He hissed under his breath.

Raven black hair fell in front of his eyes for a moment, but he didn't bother to brush it away.

He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off into a sleepless slumber.

One last image appeared in his head, before he lost complete consciousness.

Jade eyes staring at him lovingly, and a frail hand brushing through silky pink hair.

"Hn."

* * *


	3. Kakashi tip one!

Living Reality

A Sasuke x Sakura Fic

Chapter 3: Kakashi Tip one! How not to get your face smashed in!

Description: Upon recovering from her incident, Sakura immediately goes back to work in healing patients, but upon Lying to Tsunade she begins to question what really happened on that mission.

* * *

Again she found herself doing the usual routine, her hands pressed softly against the wound of the patient, and instantly her hand glowed a pale green as her healing chakra poured into its surface. The man groaned in satisfaction as the pain slowly dimmed by her immense skill.

She finally pulled away, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Thank you... So... much.. You are a beautiful.. Angel sent from heaven.. You saved me.."

Her face flushed as she rubbed the back of her neck, "It was nothing. Just my job." She smiled warmly.

The main praised her a few more times, before she finally convinced him she had to go.

But before she did, his words drew her to stand there for one more moment.

"With skill like yours... you could save the entire world... We could be a peaceful place... no need for war or bloodshed... You could... save everyone.." His voice trailed off as he drifted into peaceful slumber.

Save.. Everyone?

What a joke..

She grunted and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. She leaned against it pondering on the man's words. "How can I save.. Anyone... let alone the world if I can't even save you..."

Sasuke...

Pink hair fell around her face as she bowed her head down.

I told myself...

I won't cry for you anymore..

She stood up straight, pushing her hair to the side as she made her way to the Hokage tower.

On her way, Jade eyes wandered over, and she found herself slowing to a stop in front of the painter, Sai.

He looked up, his sketchbook in hand, an impassive smile crossed his lips.

She cocked her head to the side, "Hey Sai."

"Oi, Ugly. You look like a train wreck. If that's a new Hairstyle your trying out do us a favor and go back to the old one, no matter how ugly it is it can't compare to that." He commented, his expression unchanging.

Sakura glared and instantly her fist connected with his face.

"Oi! What'd you do that for?!"

"WHAT THE HELL KINDA BOOKS ARE YOU READING?!" Sakura yelled loudly, "INSULTING WOMEN SO THEY BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU 101?!"

The painter blinked.

"Ugh! I try to be nice and here you go ruining my day!" She raised her foot up and kicked his face, "God!" She growled before stomping off.

Sai rubbed his throbbing face lovingly, a confused expression now on his face.

"You know.." A voice spoke beside him, causing him to look up. There stood Kakashi Hatake, leaning against the building behind them with his familiar orange book in hand. "That's not a way to make friends.."

"But.. The book said I should-"

"Books aren't everything you know-" Kakashi stopped mid sentence looking at his own book, "Okay well maybe some books are everything, but that's not the point. You should try being more polite," He nodded. "Like complementing a woman on her looks, even if she looks like a hellhole."

"Oh, Really?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, That's Kakashi tip one in how to not get your face smashed in," He spoke before letting his eye wander back down to his book.

Sai pondered on his words for a moment, before remembering the expression on Sakura's face before she had gotten angry at his words. It was a strange expression, one he had never seen on a human's face before. A mix of emotions, one he couldn't even dismantle and name each individual feeling. He sketched it within his brain, and then took the pencil from his side, tapping the eraser on the paper before going on to make a masterpiece.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the hokage, brushing down the hem of her brown apron. "Sorry I'm late Tsunade-senpai..." she brushed her hand through her hair and stood up to look at her sensei, but nearly fell over at the sight.

Tsunade was asleep on her desk with her head down, one arm she used as a pillow but the other was propped up with a bottle of Sake in it's grasp. She was snoring peacefully.

Sakura sighed, She knew better then to wake up her sensei, especially if she was drunk.

The Kunoichi walked out, and her eyes wandered over to where Shizune sat. "Shizune-san."

The woman looked up and smiled, "Yes?"

"Do you have anything I could do? Like a Mission or something?"

Shizune pondered for a moment before shaking her head sadly, "Sorry... not today."

Sakura frowned in defeat before making her way to leave.

"Wait, Sakura!"

Sakura turned her head, "Hai, Shizune-san?"

"Oi, If your really bored we're getting low on medical herbs.. You could go pick some.. If you wish."

Sakura smiled warmly back, "Alright. I suppose it's better then nothing." She spoke before waving and running off.

* * *

"Sasuke.." The irritated voice spoke outside his door.

The Uchiha's eyes wandered over to the door, and he sat up on the bed with a dull expression.

"Sasuke." Kabuto's voice came again more irritated this time. "Open the door."

The Uchiha frowned at the order, but stood up and walked over to the door.

He opened it, and raised his hand onto the doorway, leaning against it. Black Obsidian eyes stared at the silver haired male in front of him. "What?" He asked coldly.

"Orochimaru-sama requested you go out and train this morning."

"Why?" Came the Stoic reply.

"Because, he specifically said he'd rather not his new body be a couch potato." Kabuto walked off.

Sasuke made some sort of a grunt before moving back a bit to pick up his katana, sliding it into the rope on his waist.

His walk outside was uneventful, as he planned it to be of course. But once he was outside, he found his eyes wandering around more. There was something in the air... odd.

A walk would suffice to Orochimaru's demands for now. Though, of course, he wasn't fully expected to do everything the snake-man said, it would be enough to shut him up, for now.

Sasuke looked up at the sky as he walked, remaining completely silent.

Hmph, how long has it been now? Two years? Three? He lost count.

This so called 'training' of Orochimaru's is taking longer to complete then back in Konoha.. By now he could be at Jounin level.. Even ANBU, but it still wouldn't be enough. Right now, to him, he was an S-ranked criminal.

But not on the same level as _him_, no. He would not be put in the same level as his brother.

Itachi..

His teeth gritted, and his hands clenched on the spot.

It was only moments later, he saw a figure kneeling down ahead of him.

* * *

Sakura moved her hand through the weeds and herbs, deciding which ones to pick. Oh how weak and odd she must look right now. Here, a Kunoichi at the rank of Chuunin picking plants? It was what normal women do.

But she was a medic, and it was her job to do.. Medical things.. No matter how odd.

Pink hair moved around in the slight breeze, and she placed the herbs in the basket on the ground. "That should be enough," She decided aloud before standing up and picking up the basket with her.

That was when, she felt warm breath on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

Jade eyes wandered to the side slightly, and the basket fell from her hands.

"Hello again, Sakura-san."

* * *


	4. A Dangerous Encounter

Living Reality

A Sasuke x Sakura Fic

Chapter 4: A Dangerous encounter: You are no different.

Description: Another Reunion? Fate was throwing them together over the course of the last few days. Is there a reason behind it? Whatever it could possibly be, Sakura doesn't want anything to do with it. Fate, Destiny, She wasn't going to fall for stupid tricks like that anymore.

* * *

Sakura moved her hand through the weeds and herbs, deciding which ones to pick. Oh how weak and odd she must look right now. Here, a Kunoichi at the rank of Chuunin picking plants? It was what normal women do.

But she was a medic, and it was her job to do.. Medical things.. No matter how odd.

Pink hair moved around in the slight breeze, and she placed the herbs in the basket on the ground. "That should be enough," She decided aloud before standing up and picking up the basket with her.

That was when, she felt warm breath on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

Jade eyes wandered to the side slightly, and the basket fell from her hands.

"Hello again, Sakura-san."

Her throat went dry, and her expression suddenly glazed over. Sakura spun around, but saw nothing behind her, maybe she was imagining it?

Her shinobi instincts told her otherwise.

Sakura felt her hand slide down to the kunai pouch as she crouched down a bit, the moment she went to grasp it, a warm hand landed on her own stopping her from her movement.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice spoke again, and was quickly processed through her brain.

Not Naruto... Not Sai... Definitely Masculine..

'_I don't appreciate being hit at Sakura-san.'_

It was _him_.

Sakura took in a sharp breath as she moved her head to the side only slightly, if only just to test her theory.

Jade eyes connected with red, and she felt her hand unclench the kunai pouch and move back into it's normal place.

Her body stiffened.

It was Uchiha, Sasuke.

"I wasn't quite expecting," His voice spoke calmly, "you to be out here."

Red Sharingan eyes wandered curiously to the basket, "Flowers?" He questioned.

"Herbs," She said through gritted teeth.

"Collecting them are we?"

"They're for the hospital." She growled venomously.

"Oh, So you're a medical kunoichi now, hm?"

The Chakra drew to her fists, but she continued to keep her calm stature. "You have no idea," Came the reply.

"So I heard, You became the Hokage's apprentice, Hn."

Small Talk? The Kunoichi's eyebrow raised, this wasn't like Sasuke, not at all, something was up.

That's when she sensed it and saw it, a Murderous intent in his eyes, he was actually willing to hurt her. The female growled and concentrated the chakra to the elbow in a split second, sending him off her long enough for her to scramble away a better distance.

The kunoichi pulled the gloves from her pouch quickly while placing them on her hands. Jade eyes stared at the Uchiha, who's gaze seemed to be nonchalantly impassive. One of his hands rested at the top of the lavender rope, while the other brushed through his raven hair.

He was in a bad mood, through the thick glass that covered his expression Sakura could tell that much. The Pink haired kunoichi bent down a bit, if she wanted to survive this encounter she would have to fight. Hopefully someone would notice her absence and would come looking for her.

Because they both knew, Sakura could never win against him.

The Chakra was drawn to both fists as she stood idly in front of him. Years of training with Kakashi taught her the secret behind not falling for the Sharingan's traps. Though Sasuke did not have the Mangekyou, that did not mean he wasn't able to use other mind tricks against her.

With that thought, Jade eyes wandered down to his feet as she took a sharp breath readying herself.

She lunged, and before Sakura could even blink he was behind her, his fist moving to connect with her back.

In her movement forward, she tilted her body downward slamming her hands onto the ground. In her cartwheel movement her feet moved back, aiming for his jaw on their half circle up.

Sasuke moved his head back just in time, and watched as her feet connected with the ground again. He had already seen what her monstrous strength could possibly do, so it would be wise to avoid all of her attacks if possible.

As the female moved again, he caught her wrist this time, tightly.

Sakura flinched at his grip, but her other hand drew the chakra to her fist, and she punched it forward in blind furious anger.

He Caught her other wrist and black obsidian eyes stared at her, "You let your anger cloud your attack, you can win against me Sakura. Your weak, and you always will be weak. Monstrous inhuman strength will not change that."

Once again his voice cut her like a knife, but she shook her head. Determination poured into her eyes like an open barrel. She shot her leg upward in attempt to kick him in the face, he moved his head back to dodge. Sakura flipped backwards prying her wrists from his tight grasp with this momentum, landing away from him on both feet.

Sakura stood at her full height, and looked up at him with a glare in her eyes.

"I-I may be weak.."

His eyebrow raised slightly as she began to speak, looking down at her feet now, her pink hair overshadowing her eyes.

Her fists clenched, "I may be weak..." She started again with more firmness of purpose filling her words. "But Sasuke Uchiha you are no different then me!"

Was.. She calling _him_ weak?

"Your no different then I, Sasuke. You are just as weak as I am if not weaker!"

"You have no reasoning behind your words," He spoke calmly.

"Oh Don't I?!" Sakura glared at him intensely. "You were afraid yourself Sasuke, you were afraid that Konoha couldn't offer you the power you wanted. By I used to ask myself, why did you crave power so much to ignore me and Naruto-kun and leave? But then.. I realized. You are weak."

His gaze turned into a stern stare, the anger he trained so hard to quell up into his power threatening to burst.

"Your weak! You give up your friends and companions for foolish desires you can never attain on your own. Why is it that Naruto was able to beat you? Why? Because he had those desires within his grasp. Because he had people who love him, people who care about him. He vowed to protect every last one of them. And you? You leave them all behind for your own selfish wants and gains!"

"Stop Talking." He hissed venomously.

"That is the reason you will _never_ be able to defeat Itachi!"

Within that split second, he brought his hands up and slammed her harshly against the tree behind her, one hand on each shoulder as his bloodlust seeped endlessly from his glare.

"Don't you _dare_ talk as if you know _anything._"

This time, Sakura didn't allow the fear to enter her eyes, she straightened up returning his dangerous gaze. "I know, that you are weak."

"I will _kill_ you for those words." He hissed.

Sakura Haruno knew he wasn't lying when he spoke those words, he was ready to kill her and she was ready to accept it, the words she's been wanting to say she said.

"Sakura-chan!"

Jade eyes closed as a smirk graced her features, "Looks like. You'll have to wait another time."

"Hn." The hands pinning her against the tree released her, and his figure disappeared from her sight.

"Sakura-chan!"

She looked to the side, and watched as the blonde shinobi approached her.

"Naruto.."

"Sakura are you okay?" He approached her, worry in his bright blue eyes.

Sakura nodded and looked down at the basket at her feet, "Yeah.. I was careless.. I tripped and dropped everything."

The Blonde ninja grinned widely and bent down placing all the scattered herbs back in the basket before standing up and handing it to her.

Sakura took it, and smiled weakly at him. "Sorry I've been out for so long.. Let's go back."

He nodded and took off.

Sakura looked behind her once, "You hesitated... Sasuke." The Kunoichi followed after her friend.

* * *

A/N: Again sorry for the delay. This is starting to be a bad habit Neh? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *


	5. Hesitation to Disaster

Living Reality

A Sasuke x Sakura Fic

Chapter 5: Hesitation to disaster: Broken bonds, or failed truths?!

Description: She was right.. He had hesitated, but his want.. It was different. He wanted to kill her, he wanted to rid himself of that feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. The Feeling he knew, mean the bonds between them weren't severed. That feeling was the only thing standing in between Sasuke Uchiha and his revenge. But the hesitation led him to his own undoing. He couldn't kill her.

* * *

She was right.. He had hesitated, but his want.. It was different. He wanted to kill her, he wanted to rid himself of that feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. The Feeling he knew, meant the bonds between them weren't severed. That feeling was the only thing standing in between Sasuke Uchiha and his revenge. But the hesitation led him to his own undoing. He couldn't kill her.

Sasuke Uchiha laid on his side on the plush bed, his features and facial expression completely unchanging.

Onyx obsidian eyes glanced to the side only for a moment before closing ever so slightly.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

A sigh escaped the 12-year-old's lips as he turned to face the pink haired female. Her face was blushed, and her hair long and brushed neatly.

"Sasuke-kun," She spoke again through her pants.

Black eyes stared at her in annoyance, his hands sliding into his pockets in a lazy gesture.

"Sasuke-kun," She finally mustered up her courage. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get something to eat..."

"No."

Instantly, the female felt the familiar tinge in her stomach and the feeling of sadness well into her Jade eyes. "Oh.. Okay.."

"And not the next time, or the time after that." He sighed in annoyance, "Your annoying."

Tears welled in her eyes and Sakura nodded her head, "O-okay..."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha closed his eyes fully, cursing the memories inside his head for the hundredth time.

Who was he kidding? She was right... He is weak..

He can't even break stupid bonds of a 12 year old girl and boy memories in his mind.

The Uchiha opened both eyes as an irritable knock came on his door, "Uchiha-san."

He didn't reply only sat up on the bed, his gaze impassively staring at the door.

"Orochimaru-san required your... presence." An unfamiliar voice called out shakily into his room.

The Uchiha scoffed and stood up opening his door in one movement, and slamming it shut behind him in the next. His steps echoed throughout the sound hideout.

* * *

Sakura's footsteps echoed in the empty building, her jade eyes moving slowly from side to side.

A flame flickered on the wick of the candle in her hands, the light from the flames danced around the walls as she walked by them.

The Darkness nearly enveloped her entire being, if not for the small light the flame offered.

Her light footsteps halted, and the area grew silent as jade eyes stared hardly at the door in front of her.

Holding the candle now with one hand, Sakura slid open the door and the musky scent filled her nostrils. She took it in before taking another step into the room.

The female walked over, and placed the candle on the table near her.

Sakura stood in the middle of the room, and looked around memories flooding her mind.

* * *

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke..."

* * *

"You don't understand.. I have to do everything in my power to get stronger, I have to kill him. I have to win."

* * *

"Sakura... who did this too you?"

* * *

The day in the chuunin Exams, that moment remained in her mind for a long time. When Sasuke stood up, the curse mark streaming across his skin in black flame.

The day he protected her, and she wasn't fully sure why.

Sakura Haruno stood in his old room of the Uchiha complex, allowing the memories to swirl around her. To drown her, to remind her of what she had to get done.

Sakura had to bring Sasuke back... that is what this place reminded her.

* * *

As Sasuke entered the room in which he was sure the snake-man was waiting for him, the Uchiha couldn't help but have his curiosity wonder as to why The Sannin requested him already.

In the room he entered, Orochimaru was lazily eyeing the food set around him on the table, his interest completely elsewhere.

The Uchiha did not say anything, but only sat across from the snake-man, his fingers tapping the desk in an irritable manner.

"Sssasuke-kun Ah, I was expecting you." The snake like eyes peered up at the Uchiha, who leaned back in his chair with an impassive gaze across his features.

Sasuke didn't nothing to reply to the older man's gaze, he could care less what the man wanted to talk to him about anyway.

"You know the time is approaching fast, Correct Sssasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"It's only right you get yourself fully prepared for that day. I suggest you spend a week out, take a break from all your training you know?"

An eyebrow was raised, and the interest peeked in the Uchiha. Take a week off? Where was he getting at with this?

"What exactly are you suggesting?" He questioned, moving straight to the point.

A Sickly chuckle came from Orochimaru, "I only mean you'll wear ou- your body out if you continue to train as rigorous and restless. Take a week off, go to the beach, Relax."

Okay if there was one thing Orochimaru said that captioned off as odd, this would definitely take the cake.

"Hn." The Stoic Uchiha replied.

"Excellent! See you in a week!"

With a strange expression, the Uchiha left the room leaving behind a smirking Orochimaru.

"Don't you think that seemed even the taddest.. Rushed, Orochimaru-sama?" A voice spoke from behind him.

"It doesn't matter," The Sannin sneered back. "As long as he is gone for a week, that will give us plenty of time."

Kabuto Yakushi pushed his glasses up the bridge his nose with his middle finger, and in response to the Sannin, chuckled darkly.

"Then relax. The Uchiha will."

* * *

Relax? The word relax no longer pertained to the Uchiha, but it was made quite obvious he was not necessary for an entire week.

One week? That was long enough for some 'personal' training.

There was a village nearby, he wouldn't even have to use an inn. Sleeping outside was perfectly normal for Sasuke.

But why did it piss him off so damn much?!

The Uchiha only carried a small pack with him as he walked out of the 'lair' with a scornful look.

The sudden out of characterness coming from Orochimaru still puzzled the Uchiha, but he wouldn't let it show. On the other hand, deep down inside Sasuke realized if he worked his body like this every day

A vacation? Hardly. It would be more like a personal training session.

Alone.

He would stay as far away from Konoha as possible though, that he would make sure of.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't need anymore distractions, or road bumps in his path to kill his brother.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ano... Sorry it took a little while I've had a lot of crap going on, and it's been ruining my updating. But I'll try to hurry with my next update as much as possible**


	6. The name Uchiha: Roar Sharingan!

Living Reality

A SasuSaku fiction

Chapter 5: The name Uchiha: Roar Sharingan!

Description: Sasuke Uchiha is not the only remaining Uchiha on the planet, no, there is that ONE man. The one man whom killed nearly his entire clan in one night. Uchiha Itachi. And that is the sole reason Sasuke remains, the sole reason he will become an avenger. The words of his brother, those differing words. The words that sent him spinning into a life of an avenger. Will he ever truly forget those words..?

* * *

_Foolish little brother..._

Beads of sweat, salty tears, all erupted from the younger Uchiha's face in only moments.

7 Year old Uchiha Sasuke stood not far away from his elder brother, his feet completely glued to the ground.

_If you want to kill me one day.._

His parents fell to their death at his brother's feet, and small hands wrapped around onyx eyes in attempt to shield them from the horrible sight, to no avail as he found himself frozen on the spot.

_Run. Run and cling to your miserable life. _

"I don't want to die... I don't want to die!" The cries of the young boy was heard.

_Foster your hatred and become stronger.._

Bodies everywhere, the stench of blood darkening the entire atmosphere with it's thick scent.

_And when your eyes are the same as mine..._

"You're not even worth killing."

_Come before me..._

Onyx eyes shot open, at the feeling of a cool raindrop pelting his sweating skin, connecting with a bead of his own moisture.

Sasuke Uchiha let some sort of a grunt escape his lips as he leaned back against the tree he had fallen asleep on.

Another dream, this was becoming a habit of his that the Uchiha wasn't quite so fond of. It was either this, or memories.

Memories... of a squad. A group of four people including himself.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, flamboyant, eccentric, determined, powerful.

Naruto...

Silver hair, Black eyes, faineant, degage, wise.

Kakashi-sensei...

Then.. Of course... the one he couldn't forget, even if he attempted to.

Pink Hair, jade eyes, annoying, intelligent, emotional.

Sakura...

It wasn't of course, that he remembered her for a certain purpose, like feelings or emotion. No, not at all. But simply because of words, words that were spoken to him on _that _day.

Annoying.

Jet black hair was brushed out of his pale face, to halt them from obscuring his vision any longer. It was already pouring by now, and his clothes clung to him tightly, his hair doing the same.

He would have to find a different sort of shelter, and the Uchiha wasn't aware of any towns near here.

Sasuke's hawk like vision looked around, and he gave a momentary sigh as they halted upon the view of a cave.

Perfect.

He leapt off the tree, with little difficulty, and approached the cave cautiously.

Black eyes bled to Sharingan hues, and Sasuke Uchiha stopped at the opening.

Empty?

This was almost too perfect.

Again, he walked in slowly.

Sasuke placed his palm against the stone wall, running his fingers along it as he walked. He stopped, once he felt it would be deep enough, and sat down, throwing his sack against the stone floor beside his body.

* * *

Why was she out here again..?

Oh yes.

Sakura frowned to herself before looking around with Jade eyes, completely lost in the forest.

Again.

She was on her way back home from a small trip to a foreign village outside of her own. They had a medical herb growing there that Tsunade-sama required in the hospital.

And since the mission was medical, it was just Sakura's luck she was assigned to it.

Shinobi Rule: Never disobey a direct order from someone higher up.

Just her luck that one person 'higher up' loved torturing her with pointless missions.

Throbbing heels finally slowed to a stop as green hues looked around blankly.

It was the matter of direction she was to ponder, either she was going the right way; or she was completely off and actually walking AWAY from Konoha.

Ugh.. This really sucked.

Sakura ran ahead a little bit more until she slowed down to a stop once more, jade eyes shot to the sky instantly, a cool water droplet falling on her creamy tan skin.

That one was quickly accompanied by another, then another, until the rain was dancing around her making a sonorous chorus with each hit.

Great.. Just great...

Jade eyes looked in desperation, she had to find shelter and fast, how was she supposed to explain to the Hokage that she got Pneumonia because of not getting under the proper shelter during a storm?

Sandal covered feet took off again in brisk movements, green orbs dancing around sharply.

There. In the distance.

She came to a halt, and noted that a few feet away a cave lay.

Perfect! Cha! Her luck was working after all!

'Luck? Yeah. And finding a cave out here is just random luck?' A voice cooed inside her head.

"Shut up." She mumbled angrily.

'Come on, admit it.' The voice repeated in her brain, 'You're completely lost. Have no earthly idea where you are going. And this cave is something sent from above.'

"So WHAT if I admit it?" The kunoichi mumbled in a frustrated tone to herself. No more listening to that Inner Sakura. For now there was only two things on her mind.

Warmth, and Sleep.

She jumped, and landed right in front of the cave. Looking around with her jade eyes, she dubbed it completely safe; of course this was without even looking in it.

Sakura ran in, her sandals making sloshing noises as they hit the outside grass, before the soothing 'thud' was heard. Her feet connecting with the stone floor.

"Perfect!" She chimed to herself, walking inside a little deeper.

She froze, of course she would have gone in a little bit more if there wasn't one thing that caught her eyes.

Red hues.

Black teardrops..

The Sharingan.

"Sasuke..." Sakura gasped suddenly.

* * *

An Eerie bell ring filled the air deep inside the forest.

Two figures stood in the rain.

One, much taller then the other.

Black cloaks covered both figures, red clouds gracing their features., straw hats covered their heads

The taller one lifted up his straw hat with a blue hand, a toothy grin was seen underneath it's revealed surface.

Only one thing was seen underneath the hat of the other.

Red eyes.

* * *

A/N: Woosh! Another chapter done! Hope it wasn't too terrible.

* * *


	7. Our Sanctuary

Living Reality

A Sasuke x Sakura Fiction

Chapter 7: Our Sanctuary: Sasuke... Don't you remember?

* * *

Description: "I remember," He couldn't help but speak up now. "That man.. Sabaku no Gaara had come at me... He was going to kill me." The words came out, and Sasuke couldn't control them. - Words are spoken, so many emotions brought forth in one cave.

"Perfect!" He felt the words of the kunoichi escape her lips before she could even think to speak them. He was staring at her, with disbelief and starstruck awe.

The kunoichi saw him, and he assumed she instantly regretted walking into that cave.

Or perhaps, there was regret ever knowing him at all.

She gasped, as if her breath was ready to escape her anymore, "Sasuke." Her words came out, breaking the silence between the two.

"Sakura." He replied calmly. She wasn't going to attempt to punch him again was she? He hoped not.

"What... What are you doing here?" One step back.

He stood up, his palms pressing themselves against the folds that the rope around his waist caused above itself. An eyebrow raised in an interested glace in the dark.

She was. Scared?

Ha.

"Hmm. I could ask you the same thing." His gaze remained disinterested to herself, and only herself. Well in truth her own scared actions were giving him a satisfied feeling.

Her fists clenched.

He moved.

She spun around, but only too late as he came behind her, a hard shove forcing her into the stone wall of the cave.

Her palms pressed against the surface, the coldness piercing her flesh like a blade of its own.

Sakura turned around to face him again, but the moment she did she was shoved against the wall again, this time back first.

His arms were pinned above her shoulders, his face inches from her own.

"Hn." A Satisfied smirk crossed his lips.

She quavered.

Hm. She was afraid he was going to kill her.

"Sakura."

She snapped out of her trance, and returned his gaze with a fierce one of her own. This highly amused Sasuke, causing him to lean down a bit more.

The rain outside continued to pour, and the two remained in that position for a while.

A questioned dawned on him, and he dared to ask it.

"Hn. Why do you hate me so much?"

* * *

Sakura gritted her teeth, here she was, afraid for her life. Knowing fully he was capable of killing her at the moment. Her chakra was nearly completely gone from her long trip; and he goes asking her a question like this?!

A sigh escaped her lips, "You don't understand Sasuke.. I can't hate you."

"Hn."

"I try... boy do I try.." Emerald eyes looked up at Onyx orbs. "But you see... no matter what you do. Naruto-kun and I can't hate you. We... we can't. Not after all the times we've spent together." Her gaze went over to the entrance of the cave, eyes entranced by the continuing raindrops. "Oi... Sasuke.. Do you remember...?"

His gaze grew questioning, and she continued.

"Our first high ranked mission together. Protecting Tazuna the Bridge builder in the Hidden Mist Village...Do you remember the time you jumped in front of me to block me from that blow by those two brothers that attacked us? Or perhaps in the Chuunin exams, when you saved me from those Sound Ninja. But Sasuke.. Do you remember the time I jumped in front of you..." She stopped, shaking her head, "Of course you wouldn't."

"I remember," He couldn't help but speak up now. "That man.. Sabaku no Gaara had come at me... He was going to kill me." The words came out, and Sasuke couldn't control them.

She looked at him cheerfully, "You do remember. And Then after that, he had me pinned against that tree, he was crushing me to death.. All I could feel in my body was pain." Jade eyes traveled to the raining sky again. "But you know... I thought to myself, Even if I die. It will be alright. Because It meant that you could live just that much longer... And maybe even have a chance to survive, and fulfill your duties as an avenger."

Sasuke remained silent.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Hn."

"Because, You know Sasuke-_kun_. You can try, but I won't let you."

The Young Avenger's eyebrow raised again, "And why is that?" He hissed dangerously. His voice now low.

"Because, I'm not the weak little girl you left behind."

His arms loosened, and she took the chance to snap his arm away with her own and move, but he wouldn't allow that. Sasuke Uchiha grabbed her arm, and pulled her back.

She hissed with pain as she hit the wall again.

"I'm not done yet." He spoke darkly.

She shivered, feeling that ounce of fear creep up her spine once more, but she wouldn't let it stop her.

"Get off me, I'm not done talking with you either, Uchiha."

Suddenly, something inside her snapped, and a being not released in years suddenly came forth if a fury of insults and words.

"You Smug Arrogant Self-centered Uchiha BASTARD!" The Inner Self of Haruno Sakura cried out loud, startling the Uchiha almost instantly. "You're such a ASSHOLE! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE GREATEST PERSON IN THE WORLD HUH?! WELL GET THIS! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WEAK LITTLE BOY WHO CAN'T EVEN LIVE UP TO HIS BROTHER'S REPUTATION!"

The connection of the blade against her throat and the soft tinkling of warm blood coming from the deep cut now in her skin caught the female off guard, the Inner being instantly snapping back in her proper place.

"I Told you." He hissed with as much evil and venom as he could possibly muster, "If you speak words like that _ever_ again I would kill you."

"Then do it... Sasuke-kun. Kill me."

A dawning silence drew in between the two.

He pulled the blade from her neck, "You're not worth killing."

'_Please don't kill me! I don't want to die!'_

'_You're not even worth killing.'_

"Or is it..." She spoke, "That you care to much too kill me?"

The blade was sheathed silently, and the Uchiha didn't reply.

The rain wouldn't cease from the outside, and she smiled only softly as she watched it.

"Sasuke-kun.. You aren't going to leave again are you..? At least not tonight."

"I suppose not..." He spoke up looking outside as well.

"Then this place will be our sanctuary."

Black hues wandered over to the kunoichi, whom seemed in a daze as she stared out into the rain.

A lot of emotions had been brought forth in one cave.

And frankly, once he wouldn't give up for the world. So for now. He wouldn't kill her.

Deep down...

He knew he couldn't.

* * *

A/N: Guahaha. Another chapter done.

* * *


	8. A Hopeless Salvation

Living Reality

A Sasuke x Sakura Fanfiction

Chapter 8: A Hopeless Salvation: A Hopeless twist of Fate

* * *

Description: The rain continues, and the two find themselves remaining in the single cave, if only to survive. That's excuse enough isn't it? It's not enough for Sasuke Uchiha, he can't understand why he just can't break the bonds that keep those two from encountering one another.

* * *

The rain continued to pound against the already soiled floor of the outside, the two shinobi being now forced to remain within their shelter of a cave.

Sasuke Uchiha sat the closest to the back of the cave, while the pink haired kunoichi sat at the edge of the front, watching the rain as it danced in front of her.

Sakura leaned against the edge, green eyes staring blankly out into the rain. Thoughts of the younger Uchiha haunted her mind for the time being, it was the fact he was sitting not to far away from her. This was her chance, her time to convince him to come back.

But in her previous discussion with him, she realized that it would be a hopeless attempt. For his mind is too wound up on thoughts of revenge.

And Sakura supposed, that's how he always will be.

But it wouldn't stop her, she would talk to him, convince him. She would tell him how much he means to her and Naruto. Sakura would attempt to bring him back, even if the thought was just a hopeless Salvation.

"Sasuke-kun.."

His gaze wandered from his sitting place over to the female, whom was now looking at him with an interested glance. "I wanted... to ask you something..." She spoke in a firm tone, showing her confidence of words.

He nodded his head, the Uchiha knew there was no getting out of this cave without getting sick from the rain, which of course wouldn't help him at all. "Hm?"

"Why is it that you left us..? Is revenge really that important to you?"

He wasn't surprised at her question, to the contrary, he was far from it.

"I was young, only eight..."

He was talking to her, telling her about that night. The night he hadn't spoken to anyone about ever since it happened. Jade eyes stared at him with almost awed contentness. If he wanted to tell her, then she would allow it, if only because she still cared.

"Itachi was everything to our clan. He graduated at Age Seven from the academy with top marks. At Age eight he had already activated his sharingan." Onyx orbs stared at the rugged wall in front of his gaze, his voice steady. "He became ANBU captain at the age of 13 even... everyone expected the best of him, and I suppose, in the end, that is what drove him to that point. That state of mind."

Itachi Uchiha... did all that? She had read up on him before, in Tsunade's records. But never did she imagine the strain on this guy could be so...amazing.

"I came home late one night. To find the Uchiha complex completely deserted. But when I turned the corner, everyone, was dead. No one was spared."

Her eyes widened slightly, before she nodded her head. Now.. She understood. Understood why Sasuke craved this power, but that wasn't an excuse enough to her. No, that wasn't enough.

"Sasuke-kun."

He looked up, realizing she was again staring out into the rain at the edge of the cave.

"I-"

Rumbling, and explosion.

The cave shook, and she looked around frantically. What was going on?

"Sakura. Move!"

It was too late, she couldn't realize it before it had happened, the cave was collapsing.

She felt warm arms wrap around her, and a veil of black covered her eyes.

* * *

"Boom." An insane voice spoke above the cave, as a figure leaned over the edge to make sure his work was completed.

"Way to go! Deidara-sempai!"

The single hazel eye of this man wandered over to the young male at his side. "Yeah. I know, un."

The figure stood up to his full height, his black cloak billowing around his body in a manner similar to the wind. Red clouds decorated the cloak's surface in a ominous manner, making it all the more obvious to which the organization this man was apart of.

The Akatsuki.

The taller blonde male crossed his arms, "When I was asked to distract those two to stay in place long enough I thought to myself. Why you? Then I realized, I couldn't pass this chance up, Yeah." The sadistic grin became evident, as the male turned around, walking away casually. "Come on Tobi. Let's get a move on, Yeah."

"Coming Deidara-Sempai!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay, the fact of the matter that it's summer has caused some unexpected things to happen. I've been spending more time with my boyfriend, and I've been Role-playing a lot more online with my friends, which has distracted me highly from getting this done. But anyway, here you go! Enjoy!

* * *


	9. Arigatou

Living Reality

A SasuSaku Fiction

Chapter Eight: Arigatou: The Mysterious hand revealed!

Description: She shows him, a strength. One she possess, one he will grow to respect subconsciously.

* * *

-Sakura's Point of View-

Blood...

The smell of blood, the sticky feeling on my body.

Is this my blood?

Am I hurt?

What happened..?

Sasuke was talking to me.. Sasuke?

A dream? No.. It wasn't a dream.

But then the explosion, the cave closed in. I was sitting in the way.

Am I dead?

No.. I'm not dead. But Sasuke-kun.. He called my name. Is he hurt?

Move Sakura move!

Her eyelids tightened, and her breathing hitched.

Magically, yeah.. Sakura wake up!

A groan escaped the kunoichi's lips, and eyelashes fluttered open, jade eyes full of a groggy sense.

Her gaze slowly transfixed, at her surroundings, to find there was none.

Oh God.. Am I blind? I know my eyes are opened but-

"Sakura, you're awake."

-Normal Point of view-

Her gaze wandered frantically through the darkness, and she forced herself to sit up, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach as she did so. A broken rib or two.

"Can you heal yourself?"

"Sasuke-kun..?"

"The cave collapsed. I got you out of the way in time, but a spare rock came and.. Well."

"Oi, Sasuke-kun! Are you hurt?" Her eyes searched around blindly and frantically for the location of the voice.

"You've got a broken rib or two, could you heal it?"

"Hai, But Sasuke-kun-"

"Do it."

She raised her hand, and sent the flow of medical chakra to it's surface. The soothing green glow gave light to the cave somewhat, and she sighed in relief to find she wasn't blind.

Her hand pressed against her stomach, feeling the sticky substance of blood on it's surface. But the blood held a different stench.

Sasuke's blood.

She paused, and finished repairing her rib before keeping the medical glow on her hand, her gaze moving over until she found him.

His red eyes reflected upon the light's glow.

She moved over to him, more or less crawled.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

"Hn."

She sat in front of him, and gasped at the sight.

A large gash was torn into his shoulder from one of the fallen rocks. She frowned and frantically moved to heal him.

"Sakura, don't waste you're chakra." He spoke dully. "You're the only one who can get us out of here."

"What do you mean. Sasuke-kun?"

"The wall." His hand moved, and motioned over towards what she assumed was the sealed entrance to the cave. "You can break it open, can't you?"

She looked over, then at him. "Hai.. I can.. But what about your wound?"

"I'm fine."

She stood up, and the glow of her chakra disappeared. Her legs nearly buckled underneath her, but she pressed her hand against the wall, using it as support and a guidance to the entrance. Once she felt she reached it, she placed her hand on the surface of the fallen rubble. "I don't know.. If I can break this or not.."

"You can."

Encouraging words... ones she hadn't heard from the younger Uchiha in a long time.

She pulled her fist back, the chakra focusing into it before she punched it towards the rubble.

Another explosion, and the rocks went scattering outwards, light seeping into the entrance as there was no longer something blocking the sun's rays.

"I did it, Sasuke-kun." She turned her head over, and moved back over to him.

He stood up, using the wall as support as she did.

"Arigatou."

Thank You.

The words shot through her mind, and she rubbed her hand against her side. "It was nothing Sasuke-kun.. Really, now lets see if I can't get that healed."

"Now's not the time." He spoke, his sharp sharingan gaze outside. "We've got company."

She turned her head, and moved towards the entrance.

He was right, these rocks were sturdy above the cave, only a set explosion could've knocked them off.

One explosion artist she knew quite well could be the only one that had done this.

"It's Deidara."

"Deidara?"

"Of Akatsuki."

He was at her side within moments, peering out from the now newly made opening.

Two figures stood in front of the two people.

"Itachi." Sasuke's voice was icy cold.

"It's been quite a long time, little brother."

"She's been gone too long Tsunade-baa-chan!!!" The blonde male fumed around. "Please let me at least go look for her!"

"There's been a storm Naruto naturally it would've delayed her."

"But not this long!" Naruto crossed his arms. "Please! It won't take long! I promise!"

Tsunade sighed, "Alright Alright. Take Sai with you and go find Sakura."

"Arigatou! Thank you Granny Tsunade!" He was gone in a flash.

"Shizune why do I do it?" The old woman groaned into her hands as she placed her head in her palms.

"Do what, Lady Tsunade?" The female looked up in a questioning manner.

"I spoil these kids too much.."

"Hokage-Sama!" A voice called from the doorway as a frustrated ANBU ran into the room.

"What is it?" The older woman groaned.

"Akatsuki! They've been spotted near here!"

* * *

A/N: It's certainly going to get interesting from here.

* * *


	10. The Apprentice of the Fifth

Living Reality

A SasuSaku FanFiction

Chapter 10: The Apprentice of the Fifth: She calls herself Haruno Sakura!

Description: The name Haruno Sakura. People know her as the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage. A prodigy in the art of chakra control. But she is her own fighter as well, destined to be even better then her teacher. And she intends to prove that to everyone.

* * *

"Sakura... I want you to run," The male spoke under his breath, his gaze never moving from his elder Uchiha brother.

"No."

The surprise icy tone in her words caused him to look over at her. "Sakura-"

"There's two of them. And Two of us... Don't worry about it."

"I've finally found you," The elder Uchiha spoke, his tone as blank and as cold as ever.

"What did you want with me, Brother?" Sasuke walked out from behind the rubble, his hands being placed on his hips as he glared at his elder brother. The wounds on him ignored.

"Hm, you are as foolish as ever, little brother." Itachi Uchiha let out a sigh, "Who said I was looking for you at all? You aren't the one I'm after."

Two sets of eyes widened, one belonging to the young Uchiha.

The other...

Sakura took a step back, the same moment Sasuke took a sidestep to stand in front of her.

Itachi closed his eyes, "You just don't get it do you? Not everything is about you," His eyes reopened and his gaze wandered over to his furious brother. "I require something that only this girl can offer."

"What is it you could possibly want from her?!"

Itachi smirked, "I'm sure she's figured it out by now."

"Y-You want me to heal your eyes..."

Sasuke looked over at her, then back at his brother, "You can't be serious? You're after her? She's no where near capable to do that."

Sakura's eyes widened, and her gaze wandered to the ground.

It was like... those years ago... all over again.

Or was this different?

She looked up, Perhaps Sasuke-kun.. Was trying to protect her.

"Foolish brother," His older brother sighed. "You'd do well not to underestimate Tsunade-san's Apprentice's Capabilities."

"Sasuke-kun.."

His gaze wandered over to her, his hand still on the hilt of his katana.

"I want to fight with you."

"_I want to come with you! I promise I won't get in the way!"_

"_You truly are annoying."_

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura.. How quickly can you patch this up...?" His hand traced to his stomach, knowing quite well that he would need to be in perfect condition to pull this off.

His Revenge.

"No time."

"That's too much!" Kisame laughed as he gripped the large blade and took off towards Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned back ready to strike until the female moved in front of him.

Sakura concentrated the chakra into her fist, reeled back, and slammed it right into the ground. Releasing her chakra in that precise moment, the ground exploded and the rocks and rubble were sent in Kisame's Direction, halting his movement.

At the same time, she spun around and activated her medical chakra.

Her hands traced over the wound before she pressed them against his skin.

In no time at all, he was like new. But all the same, this happened to be the time Kisame overcame the rubble and was about to bring the Samahada against the kneeling Sakura.

Sasuke moved, and in the blink of an eye, blocked the brunt of the blade with his own.

Kisame let out a grunt, then a dark laugh.

Sasuke could feel his chakra slowly drain.

"Sasuke-kun Move!"

Sasuke disappeared, and replacing him was a direct punch to Kisame's face, sending the large man flying.

"So you two plan to fight us?" The Uchiha watched the two in front of him with an uncaring tone in his voice. "Fine."

"Sakura I want you to-"

"No Sasuke-kun." She tightened the gloves around her fists. "I'm fighting. Whether you like it or not."

"I was going to tell you to take on the shark guy..."

She blushed, "Oh.. Okay. Nevermind."

"Little brat..." Kisame growled standing up.

"Kisame, try not to make too much noise," The elder Uchiha gazed over towards his partner. "Your methods seem to be rather... loud."

"Yeah Yeah. As long as I can cut her up we'll be fine."

"Try not to hurt her too much either."

"Just a leg or two." He grinned.

"Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke reached his hand back, to grip the hilt of his blade.

"This is the day I kill you, and avenge our clan."

"Let us see how you can do, Little brother."

* * *

"Dammit. Do you see her?!" Naruto glanced around, before looking over at the painter.

Sai merely shook his head, "By now..."

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out. "Dammit... Come on. Let's get going..." Naruto took off again.

* * *

Rocks crumbled upwards, and the rubble flew into the air around the large shark-like man.

"You truly are the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage..Someday you may even match her strength." He chuckled gripping the handle of his blade once more.

"You may be right about one thing."

He raised a curious brow as she continued.

"I may be her apprentice. But I'm far past my teacher. Why? Because I'm not her. My name? Haruno Sakura." She reeled her fist back into the ground.

The ground snapped underneath him.

His beady eyes shot down, '_Damn_.' He growled inside his mind. '_I'm too heavy to be standing on this puny ground. She's tearing it up left and right.. Gotta take out that massive chakra supply_.'

Itachi moved to the side to avoid a Chidori, '_Foolish Kisame. He assumes because of her amazing chakra control that it's just a massive supply of chakra she carries around. In fact.. Her chakra is about that of an Average shinobi's.' _He blocked kunai with several of his own. '_His downfall would be... to underestimate her._'

The blade of the Samhada landed right beside the female, as she used her calves to propel herself to the side with a few well place jumps.

The female clasped her hands together, several handsigns being produced from this.

The moment he spun around, throwing the Samhada at her like a boomerang, she transformed into a log.

"A substitution, eh?"

The beady black eyes wandered around. "Where or where did the little princess go?" He gave a grunt and caught the large blade, lifting it onto his shoulders.

"Behind you maybe?" The childish tone came.

Naturally, he spun around only to freeze in his tracks as he felt her behind him.

She spun a complete 360 degree's in the air, with her leg outstretched. Thus resulting in the signature move by her Teacher.

Super Heel drop.

The brunt of the chakra in her heel connected with the large shark man, knocking him fiercely into the ground.

The ground shot out from around his body due to the impact.

'

* * *

A/N: Chapter 10 is complete. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy! The next chapter will focus on the Itachi versus Sasuke battle.


	11. The Uchiha Survivor

Living Reality

A Sasuke x Sakura Fanfiction

Chapter 11: The Uchiha Survivor: A Self-proclaimed Avenger!

Description: Sasuke frowned, and turned around to leave. Another chance to kill his brother was ruined by that stupid bond. But this time it was his own mistake, he wouldn't make it again.

A/N: Yus I'm a selfish monkey :D More Reviews! Reviews make the world go rooooound!

Disclaimer: Roses aren't red, Violet's totally aren't blue. And I totally own Naruto

* * *

'_Your turn Sasuke-kun!'_

As if reading her thoughts, the male's hand reached back. And grasped the handle of his blade firmly.

The elder Uchiha's gaze was filled with a tint of amusement. Before he turned his head to Sakura, who stood over his partner's unconscious form.

"You're quite an accomplished fighter, Sakura-san. Perhaps I will have to fight you one of these days."

The female clenched her fists, but remained completely silent.

"Your opponent is me," Sasuke spoke in a cold tone. "Leave her out of this."

"As you wish, little brother." The elder Uchiha gave a sigh, and looked over toward his younger brother.

The younger male moved, with speed that seemed to match his brother's. The two collided blades, one coming from the folds of the older male's cloak out of nowhere. Sasuke pushed against the blade as hard as he could, all the while the older male seemed to not have any trouble at all.

Sasuke jumped back and spun around with the blade.

Itachi jumped the blade disappearing into his sleeve once more before several shuriken came flying towards the younger male within moments.

Sasuke jumped back once more, his feet skidding across the ground as his hand leaned forward to slow himself down.

"Katon! Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)" An immense amount of chakra was instantly utilized to form a large fireball within the pit of Sasuke's stomach. He took in a large amount of air before placing his fingers around his lips and blowing, a large fireball hurling towards the elder Uchiha.

Almost instantly the fireball was matched with that of Itachi's own, the two collided and sent sparks of flame flying everywhere.

Sakura crouched down, as if to avoid the flames shooting everywhere. "Come on Sasuke-kun." She whispered under her breath. "You can do it..."

Sasuke kneeled down, pulling his all into this next attack. In his palm, electricity began to dart around, the sound of birds chirping seemed to fill the air. But Sakura knew better.

That was the Chidori.

Suddenly she felt a large hand upon her should, and a suddenly crunching sound, followed by searing pain.

She fell over, as her shoulder blade was crushed under the grip of the shark man. Releasing her in one moment, the Samehada was brought across her back in one swift movement, and suddenly she felt her skin tear on the spot as she was sent flying forward.

'Damn!' She thought through the pain as she flipped around to land on the tree instead of collide with it.

"Loosing... Loosing blood..."

"Sakura!" That was Sasuke's voice, and through that the nearly completely unguided Chidori missed the elder Sibling by inches.

"Sakura-chan!"

Everyone except Sakura shot up, it was a new voice now.

"The Kyuubi. Kisame we leave."

The shark man nodded and the two Akatsuki disappeared.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sasuke slammed his hand together furiously.

"Sakura-chan!" The voice was louder now, Sakura could already tell who it was.

"N-Naruto-kun..." She fell over off the tree unconscious.

The younger Uchiha's gaze shot over, but before he could move warm arms already wrapped around her form, landing on the ground.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto leaned over towards the unconscious and bleeding female. "Damn... Sai get over he-" He stopped the moment his gaze moved up to connect with Sasuke's.

"Sasuke-teme!" He hissed, "You did this to her didn't you?!"

"Hn."

"Look at her wounds, Naruto-kun." An emotionless voice spoke from the other side of Sakura as a new figured appeared. "On her back... it's like it's been cut to shreds. There's only one person we know that's got an ability like that."

"Damn! So the Akatsuki were here?!"

Sasuke frowned, and turned around to leave. Another chance to kill his brother was ruined by that stupid bond. But this time it was his own mistake, he wouldn't make it again.

"So Sasuke..."

The male paused.

"You aren't even going to stick around to see if she's okay?"

Naruto's words cut through him sharply, but the male simply shrugged it off, disappearing from sight.

"Stupid Teme..."

Sai looked up, "You aren't going to try and bring him back?"

Naruto lifted up the injured female into his arms, "Not now... not until I know Sakura-chan is safe..."

"You really do... care about her... don't you?"

Naruto looked up, "Put this in your book... it's called love." He disappeared, taking off towards Konoha.

"Love..?" Sai stood there, bewildered for a moment, before following after him.

* * *

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" 

Naruto burst into the walls of the hospital, hurrying with the female in his arms. "Granny Tsunade!"

The older woman, who had been talking to some of the nurses turned her gaze over to Naruto. "Naruto? What's wrong- Is that Sakura?!"

The younger male stopped, to catch his breath for a moment, "T-Tsunade-baa-chan! Sakura-chan's been hurt! By the Akatsuki!"

"Quickly, Get her into the emergency ward!" She barked towards the nurses, who motioned for Naruto to follow them.

Sai had walked in not much longer After Naruto, and Tsunade turned to him. "What happened?"

"We found Sakura in the woods in our search... She was there... wounded. And Uchiha Sasuke was with her..."

"Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"Hai."

Tsunade held her head, "All this happening so fast... first Uchiha Sasuke... then The Akatsuki...I need a drink..."

"Tsunade-sama.. Shouldn't the main priority be healing Sakura-chan first...?" Sai suggested.

"You're right Sai." The 5th Hokage nodded, "My student is very important to me. So we're gonna do everything we can to save her."

* * *

The nurses frantically moved around the unconscious female, attempting to stop the bleeding. 

Naruto meanwhile, who had refused to leave her side during this, had taken refuge in a chair off to the corner of the room. He could see Sakura's face over the arms of the females, but that's what confused him the most.

She was... smiling?

"S-Sasuke-kun..." She whispered in her unconscious state.

Naruto had gotten used to hearing her say his name, the name of the betrayer to Konoha. After all, some nights when Sakura couldn't sleep, she would call Naruto and he would come over. Usually she would fall asleep, crying in his arms. But now, even now. He still felt that little pang in his heart to know that he would never be the one she called for.

The nurses looked over to Naruto, obviously exhausted, "Could you watch her while we go get Lady Tsunade?" One questioned.

"Of course." Naruto shot up, moving over towards Sakura's side.

The nurses moved out quickly.

"N-Naruto-kun...?" The female whispered.

"Y-Yeah Sakura...?"

"S-Sasuke-kun...is-"

"He's g-gone... S-Sakura... He's gone..."

Her eyes slowly pulled over, and her head softly turned towards him. A sad smile crossed her lips as those Jade orbs stared at her best friend in the entire world.

"Don't frown N-Naruto-kun... Sasuke will be back..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes closed again. "I promise."

Tsunade burst into the room with Shizune, "Shizune what's her injuries."

The frantic female looked at the clipboard, "Numerous cuts, that have already been mostly healed. A fractured shoulder blade, and the direct blow of the shaving technique of the Samehada."

The elder woman towered over the hospital bed, looking down at her student as she pushed her sleeves up. "Let's help her, Shizune."

"H-Hai."

Naruto took a step back, looking at the female. "S-Sakura-chan... You'll be okay... I promise..."

* * *


	12. It's not Over

Living Reality

A Sasuke x Sakura Fanfiction

Chapter 12: It's not over: Her words. His Decision.

Description: A simple visit, brings upon so many thoughts and memories. (Includes Songfic)

A/N: This chapter is a songfic, to Chris Daughtry's It's not Over.

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Naruto, or 'It's not over' By Daughtry

* * *

"Sakura-chan.. Sakura-chan!"

_Naruto-kun... I can hear you... but I can't.. I can't see you... or anything... It's so dark._

_Where am I? _

_It's so cold... Am I dead? No... I can't be dead... Not yet... Sasuke-kun isn't back yet... he isn't home._

"Give it a rest Naruto... she's slipped into a Coma.."

"But she was just talking to me, Dattebayo! This can't be right!"

"She's suffering.. We've done all we can to her physical damage.. But her mental state... Naruto.. We're doing all we can do..."

_Tsunade-shishou? So I'm in a coma...? But it's so dark..._

_I want to go home.. I want to see Naruto... and Sasuke.. And Tsunade... and even Ino..._

* * *

"Tsunade-baa-chan you can't be serious! We have to do something.." Naruto's voice grew panicky, "Sakura-chan has to be okay..She has to be.." The blonde male sank back into the chair.

The Fifth Hokage looked at him sadly, "We've done all we can do Naruto.. Now it's up to Sakura.. Come on.. You need some sleep..."

"I can't leave Sakura-chan's side! No..no... she needs me... she would never...never leave me..." His voice trailed off, as the blonde kitsune drifted off into a deep slumber. Tsunade smiled faintly, and motioned for one of the nurses to take him to another room to sleep before he went into his own coma from exhaustion.

Sakura remained resting on her bed, her hands overlapping one another on her body. It was a peaceful thing, almost as if she wasn't in pain at all. But if one was close to her, they could tell that the content smile on her face was faint.

It seemed simple, and almost beautiful. At least.. To the one person that had made his way into the room. Unnoticed by the nurses after their departure, the window remained unlocked. And by a pair of hands sliding it up, it rested at the top of it's frame, as a figure rested against it.

Sasuke Uchiha watched as the female slipped out of consciousness, onyx obsidian orbs showing no emotion. At least, none he would choose to show.

"Sakura...You're foolish.." He slid inside the room, wincing slightly as if the floor was on fire. He broke through his pause, and continued towards her bed, taking the chair that Naruto once occupied, and pushing it against the bed's edge. He turned the chair backwards, and sat against it, his arms resting against's the chair's spine.

"Why did you do it? Why did you fight with me?" His chin rested against his arms. "I don't get it... Why don't you two understand? I broke the bonds between us, you should hate me... I thought you did... but was I wrong about that too..?" He closed his eyes, debating with himself. "No.. You aren't the foolish one... I am..."

He turned his head, resting his cheek against his arm, as he looked to the side. "You tried to protect me. Give me something I Don't deserve... And I'll never understand why you did it.."

"Isn't... it obvious?"

His gaze shot up, over to the female who's eyes were now open. As she stared up at the ceiling.

"Isn't it obvious, Sasuke-kun?" She repeated.

"No.." He spoke bluntly, almost childishly.

"It's because we can't forget... all those times we had together.. Those were our lifeline... those were... our whole being... you were apart of that. Do you think we could forget?"

"I-"

She sat up, wincing at the pain in her side, but ignoring it.

_I was blown away, what could I say? _

_It all seemed to make sense._

_Your taken away everything _

_And I can't do without._

"Sasuke... I- We love you.. You are our family... You are... our best friend in the entire world. Naruto and I can't forget you.. So easily.."

Sasuke's head moved back up, to where his chin was still resting. He continued to look off to the side, "You expect me to come back to you all.. Just as easily as you want me to... it's not that easy Sakura. It's not that easy."

_I try to see the good in life._

_But good things in Life are hard to find_

_We're blowin away, Blowin' away. _

_Can We make this something good?_

"Then what Sasuke-kun?" She pulled her legs up to her chest. "You just move on? You kill your brother? Then what. What do you have left?"

"I have..."

"You'll always have us... and you want to give that away?"

A pang came to his heart, and his eyes widened.

"If you don't care. Then why did you come today, Sasuke-kun?"

_Well I'll try to do it right this time around_

_It's not over, _

_Try to do it right this time around_

_It's not over_

_But apart of me is dead and in the ground. _

_This love is killing me_

_But you're the only one_

_It's not over._

Another pang, it came like rapid bullets, ones he couldn't defend himself against. He simply sat there, and thought. His eyes closed.

"If you don't care. Why did you open up to me in that cave?"

"Stop it..."

"Sasuke If you don't care, Then why didn't you kill Naruto in the Valley of the End?"

"I said Stop it!" He snapped, coldly.

She had slid out of the bed, but stopped once she was standing. "Sasuke-kun..."

_I've taken all I can take  
And I cannot wait  
We're wastin too much time  
Being strong, holdin on  
Can't let it bring us down_

He sat up, and in moments, Sakura felt her back against the wall. Sasuke's katana was stabbed right beside her head. He had one hand on the other side of her head against the wall, and the other wrapped around the handle of his blade. His gaze remained on the ground.

"Why can't... I do it...?"

Her shaking hand reached up, and landed on his shoulder.

His eyes widened, and he hesitantly brought his head up.

The female looked at him, with an innocent look, before her eyes closed and her lips turned into a warm smile. "It's okay Sasuke-kun... You can kill me if you want. I don't mind."

Again, he held in a small gasp.

"If it means that I helped you some way in her revenge, then I'm not afraid to die. I'm sure Naruto feels the same way."

_My Life with you means everything_

_So I won't give up that easily_

_Blowing away Blowing Away_

_Can we make this something good?_

_Cause it's all misunderstood?_

Sasuke slowly removed his hand from the handle of his blade, and hesitantly placed it against the wall on the same side of her head. He began shaking.

Sakura's eyes opened, and she looked at him.

And for a moment, Sasuke saw the same 12-year-old girl that held his hand. That nursed him back to health, That sat by his side until he was okay.

He leaned forward, and Sakura's head pressed further back against the wall.

"Please... Sakura..." He spoke in a hushed tone.

_Well I'll try to do to it right this time around  
It's not over,  
Try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killin me  
But your the only one  
It's not over._

"Don't be afraid of me.. And never loose that smile..."

"I promise... Sasuke-kun."

He closed the gap between them, her arms snaked around his neck. While his hands moved down to wrap around her waist, and pull her closer to him.

_You can't let this get away_

_Let it out, Let it out_

_Don't get caught up in yourself_

_Let it out_

Her hands raked through his hair, and his own moved up her back to her shoulders, holding her as close as he could.

_Let's start over  
Well try to do to it right this time around  
Its not over  
But a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over._

They pulled away, and he heard frantic footsteps coming closer and closer down the hall.

"The yell, are you sure it came from her room?!"

"I'm Sure!"

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura looked at him, her jade green eyes staring deeper into his black orbs.

He stared at her, and at that moment, he remembered that day in the forest of Death, all those years ago. Where she saved him from becoming something he wasn't.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her head, and hugged her tightly.

Jade hued orbs widened, as she felt a tingling liquid run down her back.

Was he.. Crying?

She snapped out of it, and her shaking arms wrapped around him, her head pressing against his own.

"Sasuke... I love you.. And I always will."

_Let's start over_

_It's not over_

_This love is killing me_

_But you're the only one_

_It's not over._

"I know..."

The motions were quick, and the next few seconds seemed to be a dark blur.

Sakura never saw the Katana being pulled from the wall, or the blade puncturing her through a vital point. All she remembered, was his sweet voice in her ears. "Arigatou..." And everything went black. She fell to the ground, the word he just spoke still echoing through her ears.

She heard the muffled cries of nurses as the door was swung open. "There someone just left!"

"Is that..."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's voice...

"Oh no.. She's loosing blood!"

"We're going to loose her! Get Lady Tsunade in here! Now!"

* * *

A/N: For sure the most emotion filled chapter I've written in any of my previous fictions. I certainly loved this chapter, and I hope you did too. Reviews are love! 3


	13. The Kyuubi Container

Living Reality

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

Chapter 13: The Legacy of the Fourth: The Kyuubi Container!

Description: "Sakura-chan... do you remember that day that we were assigned the two members of our squad? I was so... so happy that you were on my squad.. But it was obvious.. You'd never feel the same...Even so... just to know you'd always be there... that was enough.. Even tough I knew I wouldn't be the one you loved. But now... I promise I'm not going to leave this bedside, and I'm not going to stop fighting for you. Because you are someone precious to me. I"m not going to let you go..."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it all belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I just own the plot :3

* * *

"_She's losing too much blood she's not going to make it!"_

"_Don't give me that!" Tsunade barked, glaring at the nurses as her hands were placed on the wound on her apprentice. "She's not going to die! I won't let her die!"_

_Naruto stood idly by. Staring in horror at her dying form._

"_Sakura-chan..."_

_Bright lights. An indefinite cry from the older woman._

"_She's gone..."_

_Naruto began shaking, looking at the now lifeless form of the pink haired female. "S-Sakura-chan..."_

"_It's your fault you know..."_

_The Kitsune's gaze wandered over to Tsunade's grim face._

"_You couldn't save her."_

"_B-But I..."_

"_All your fault Naruto.." Shizune nodded her head in agreement, as the small pig in her arms glared at Naruto._

"_I know.. I know.."_

"_Because you weren't there to protect her..."_

"

* * *

The male jolted up from his sleep, his clothes clinging to his frame from sweat. His panting grew slower, until it finally ceased. "Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto you're awake..."

He looked around, to find his surroundings. He was in the chair beside Sakura's bedside, and he could see her frame on it. But she looked cold, and almost lifeless. His gaze then moved to the speaker, whom was Tsunade, sitting at the bottom of her bed.

"Tsunade-baa-chan... Sakura-chan... is she...?"

"We were working on her all night.. But she's fine Naruto."

"Fine?! I saw her! She was bleeding to death! Her attacker hit a vital point!"

"Actually..." Tsunade's orb's gaze moved to the resting female. "There's something strange about the wound she received..."

"Strange..?"

"True, that in that exact location where she was stabbed, a known vital point is.. But some cases are... different."

"Spit it out Granny! What's wrong with Sakura-chan!?"

"Well... when a shinobi is struck exactly two centimeters to the left of that vital point, the main stream of chakra can be blocked. Meaning..."

"Sakura-chan's chakra...?"

The woman brushed a hand through her blonde bangs, "Sakura will be perfectly fine, but her life as a shinobi will be over at this rate. Whoever attacked her didn't do it to kill her, just to hinder her shinobi career."

"So whoever attacked Sakura-chan merely wanted her to stop being a shinobi?"

The fifth Hokage nodded, standing up and moving to Sakura's side, taking strands of her students hair in her hands.

"So Sakura-chan has no chance?! Can't you heal the chakra stream?"

"There's only one thing that can reopen that main stream, Naruto."

Naruto sat up, "What is it? I'll do anything..."

"It's nothing you can do Naruto... If the one who attacked her was to give even a bit of their chakra to her, then it would release the seal on her chakra stream."

"Easy! I just find who did this! Beat them to a pulp! And drag them back to Sakura-chan!"

Tsunade shook her head in a sigh. "If only it was that easy Naruto.. For now we'll await till she wakes up..."

"I'll stay here..."

"You need your rest."

"I'm not leaving her side again."

Tsunade opened her mouth, but closed it. Giving a faint smile, she walked out of the room, her green coat billowing behind her movement.

The blonde male sat down at the bedside of the female once more. His hands took hers into his own. "Sakura-chan..."

"Sakura-chan... do you remember that day that we were assigned the two members of our squad? I was so... so happy that you were on my squad.. But it was obvious.. You'd never feel the same...Even so... just to know you'd always be there... that was enough.. Even tough I knew I wouldn't be the one you loved. But now... I promise I'm not going to leave this bedside, and I'm not going to stop fighting for you. Because you are someone precious to me. I"m not going to let you go... So please.. Please.." His voice trailed off, tears falling from his eyes.

"Please wake up.." The cry was almost distant, but definite. "Sakura-chan.. Please."

The pink haired kunoichi stirred, but otherwise remained still.

* * *

It was still, but Sasuke knew he wasn't alone. The male had moved to a more secure location, once he knew that he was a safe distance from Konoha.

"That was an interesting feat you pulled back there." The voice spoke behind him.

"Hn."

"Killing her? Who thought you even you could reach that extreme, Sasuke-kun." The grey haired man commented, his pointer and middle finger pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"She was in my way. There's nothing past that fact, Kabuto." The Younger Uchiha commented with a stoic stare as the gray haired man moved to the gaze from the corner of his eye.

"Quite a little show you put on though, I will say." The male gave a blank chuckle. "You led her on. Just to kill her? And when I thought those were real tears you were shedding."

"Tell me Kabuto, Why is it you were 'keeping an eye on me?'"

"Don't you remember? Naturally. Your week is up."

Sasuke Uchiha's gaze moved completely towards Kabuto.

"Who said I planned on going back at all?" A hand slowly slipped back. Causing the eyebrow of the man in front of him to raise slightly.

"Who said I was giving you a choice, Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto's hands went behind his own back slightly. "In fact. Orochimaru-sama was quite clear. You aren't calling the shots anymore. The preparations are complete. And now, it's time for you to come back."

"Ah. I see. So that's why you had me wait a week." Sasuke eyed Kabuto. "You didn't want me to interrupt the preparations, Hn?"

"Quite an intelligent guess you have there. Yes. That is why we didn't request your return as of late."

'I can only hope I bought her enough time.. She'll be safe for now... now that she cannot be a shinobi...' Sasuke agreed silently with himself. 'It's for the best Sakura... And I hope.. I hope you'll understand. You're place.. Isn't among the killers.. The shinobi.'

Kabuto observed Sasuke, silently waiting for a move. 'You think I didn't notice Sasuke? That the sword was placed merely centimeters from that girl's death? You take me for a fool. You're trying to protect the one you've claimed to have forgotten.'

* * *

"I don't get it, Itachi." The large shark man's voice echoed throughout the forest. "You had a chance to kill him. Yet you didn't."

"Don't bother yourself in matters that doesn't concern you." The stoic, dark voice spoke to the large man/shark beside him.

"What? It's not my fault if you're going soft, Itachi." Kisame pushed further.

The elder Uchiha's footsteps ceased, and his gaze moved to his partner. Dangerous, and full of malice.

"Eheheheheheehhee Nevermind."

"Hn."

As Itachi walked away, Kisame sweatdropped. 'That kid makes a guy wanna piss himself just by looking at him, I just hope that for now I stay dry.. Oh god... Why did I have to be stuck with the Emo teenaged brat?'

"Kisame."

"Coming."

'Not that I don't respect the kid's abilities...' Kisame looked down at the Uchiha as he walked behind him. 'Still...'

"Something... you wish to discuss?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

Itachi's footsteps echoed the forest floor, "It's time I paid Konoha another visit." Was his only reply, but that was enough for Kisame to understand who they were looking for.

* * *

"SEMPAISEMPAISEMPAISEMPAISEMPAI."

Twitch. Just ignore him, he'll go away sooner or later.

"DEI-SEMPAIDEI-SEMPAIDEI-SEMPAI!"

He'll go away.. Just ignore him... pretend it's all a bad dream... just a bad dream...

"DEIIIDAAARRAA-SEMPPAAAIIDEIIIDARA-SEMPAAAIDEIDARA-SEMPAAAI."

For the love of...

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!"

"FOR GODS SAKE WHAT?!" The blonde male fumed turning to his partner.

"Hi."

This Kid is driving him insane!

Deidara clenched his fists, and turned his back towards Tobi, twitching violently. "I swear. Tobi if you don't shut the hell up I'm going to blow off your mouth and explode it into little fireworks, H'm!"

"Deidara-sempai that's not verrrryy niceeeeee."

"Tobi. Focus!"

"But How can Tobi focus if Tobi doesn't know what Tobi is focusing on?"

"And how can Deidara focus when Tobi continues to drive Deidara insane by talking in third person and- Oh HELL You got me talking in Third person too... I hate you Tobi, un."

"Tobi Loves Deidara-sempai."

How did he get stuck with this kid again?

Oh yes... His partner was _killed_. And not killed like you know.. Honorably by a super strong shinobi that's known across the land for murders. No. He was killed by a _pink haired broad_ and his _grandmother._ HIS FREAKIN _GRANDMOTHER!_

What is the world coming to? Next thing you know he's going to be defeated by some Emo kid who runs around in a dress and lavender rope. Snort. Not in a million years.

Suddenly, the aura around the two grew serious.

"You know what we're going to accomplish, Tobi. H'm?"

"Hai Deidara-sempai!"

* * *

A voice. Wet tears. Naruto?

Fluttering eyes. The strain of opening them.

A light, and blurry surroundings suddenly forming clearly.

"Naruto-kun...?"

* * *


	14. Shinobi no More

Living Reality

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

Chapter 14: Shinobi no More: The Horrifying Decision!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Obviously. Oo

A/N: HEYHEYHEYHEY LOOOKIE. I have a Livejournal now that will be updated with information on Fic updates, Upcoming fic ideas, etc. I urge you to go look! http://aileena-chan. not much now but I'll be working on it as time allows me too.

* * *

_A voice. Wet tears. Naruto? _

_Fluttering eyes. The strain of opening them._

_A light, and blurry surroundings suddenly forming clearly._

"

* * *

"Sakura-chan?!"

Once she could comprehend her surroundings, the flood of memories swept around her, and she jolted up into a sitting position. "He- Where?! What happened...?"

"Who was here? Sakura-chan?" The blonde male blinked back the tears of happiness with a look of surprise. "Who did this to you."

"Naruto-kun... Why can't..." Her voice trailed off, "Why Can't I feel my chakra?"

The male had no response to that, he simply looked off to the side.

"Naruto." Tears brimmed the edge of her eyes, "Where'd Sasuke-kun go?"

"Sasuke?" The male perked up, "Sasuke did this to you?!"

"Naruto... what DID he do to me..? Why can't I feel my chakra?"

"Sakura-chan..."

"I'm afraid I can answer that question all too easy Sakura..."

Green hued orbs slowly wandered over to the doorway. "Tsunade-shinshou...?"

"I'm afraid.. Sasuke completely sealed up your chakra. And without him, there isn't a chance... that we can get it back for you.."

The dawning realization came to the female, and she sank back down in the bed. "S-So... My life as a Shinobi-"

"Is over."

The female laid back completely, and she attempted to concentrate all of her being into her hands, but the familiar flow of chakra just wasn't there.

It was.. Uncomforting...

"Are you sure there's nothing?"

The blonde woman shook her head slowly, "I'm afraid so... But there's another matter.. That I'd like to discuss with Naruto."

The blonde male blinked slowly pulling himself up from the chair beside the female's bed, and walked out the door with the blonde woman.

Tsunade closed the door behind them, and the female instantly shot up, crawling over to the door and pressing her ear against it.

'What could be so important?'

"Naruto I think you know what this is about." Tsunade spoke solemnly.

"Dattebayo.. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this... Especially now that Sakura-chan..." He choked on his words.

The pink haired woman blinked, 'What are they talking about?'

"The time is up..."

* * *

"

* * *

Her eyes widened, Her hand reaching up to stifle her gasp. "Sasuke-kun..."

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Are you going to assemble a squad now or what?"

"Naruto I don't know.. I'm afraid..." The older woman admitted, "Last time... you guys nearly didn't come back..."

'Sasuke must've realized this... is that why...? Oh Sasuke-kun...'

"I don't care Tsunade-baa-chan. If I'm the only person you can send. We can't give up on him! Not now! Not while Sakura-chan..."

"I understand where your coming from.. But Naruto..."

"Grandma Tsunade please..."

"Naruto..."

"You say I'll be hokage Someday.. But what kind of Hokage can save his village if he can't even save his best friend?"

Both female's eyes widened in surprise.

"Alright.. Naruto... I'll do it... I'll get the best Shinobi who are available now. And you'll bring him back?"

"Dattebayo! You can count on it!"

Sakura stood up shakingly, "No... Naruto ...Everyone... I promised that he wouldn't be alone.. I promised that I would go with him and..." She shoved her face in her hands in a pathetic attempt to cover herself from the surroundings. Tears streamed out of her eyes, and she sank to the ground. "Why...?"

"That's an interesting question, Yeah."

Her eyes widened, and her head jolted over to the blonde male leaning in the window. "You look surprised, Kunoichi."

"Ex.. Kunoichi."

"So it seems." He waved his hand around in a nonchalant way.

"So what.. Are you here for? Are you going to kill me?"

"No where would be the fun in that?"

"You're a murderer. That's what you DO for fun."

"Ouch."

The female found the surprise in her own tone, that she didn't sound afraid, yet not even terrified. She felt her back pressed against the wall, but she didn't attempt to push it further then that.

Perhaps it was her obvious helplessness that fueled her bravery. "What do you want?" She repeated.

The blonde male turned around, then to the side, then to the left, as if he was checking if they were alone. "I have a request, Pinkie, H'm."

"A request? From an Akatsuki? Are you kidding me? What could I possibly do-"

"Tch will you be quiet already? I'm not doing this for the organization, or for you for that matter. I'm doing it for my own selfish gain, un."

"Oh surprise Surprise."

"The Uchiha brat."

"Sasuke." She corrected.

"Sasuke." He repeated with a sneer.

"Go on." She was interested now, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"I'm sure by now you're awa-"

"You think too little of me. I know. Go on."

The blonde male huffed impatiently, "Won't you just let me finish already? God you're annoying, Pinkie, H'm."

"I do what I can." She chided in her own tone of annoyance.

"Anyway." He continued, a small piece of clay being pushed into his palm, moments later coming out as a small bird that hopped around. He crushed his hand over the bird, back into the palm only to be remolded moments later. "About _Sasuke._ You're quite aware his time is up, and that Snake-eyes plans on using him for his new container, Un?"

"Hai."

"Good girl." He didn't look at her, merely leaned back oh-so-casually, and looked out towards the village. "It's quite... awkward to ask a pathetic Konoha girl this..."

"Well get over with it!" She snapped.

He merely chuckled, "That's just it, It would be quite more.. Better for me if that didn't happen."

"So what are you asking?"

"You ARE slow." He blew some blonde hair from his face. "I want you to STOP it from happening, Duh, H'm."

"You ask it like it's such an easy thing."

"Isn't it?" He sneered. "It's been proven you're the person whom he cares about most. Obviously, Yeah."

"Obviously not," She contradicted, "If I was.. Then he would've come back long ago.. I'm just.. Some.. Annoying little fangirl to him."

"You really think that, Yeah?" The blonde blinked in surprise. "Hell if He was the Uchiha I'm currently after, then I would've taken you with me by now."

"Current.. Uchiha... you're after?" She swallowed back her surprise, "You mean that...?"

"You're quick on the draw, Pinkie, H'm. Yes. I want to defeat Uchiha Itachi. Like many people in the world."

"But why..? He's your teammate isn't he?"

"It's more complicated then that."He waved his hand around again. "Nothing I'd talk to a pathetic girl about."

She scrunched her face together into a pout, "You're an asshole."

"Well that's about the nicest anyone's said about me, Pinkie. I'm flattered." The Akatsuki stood up, placing his hand at the top of the window as he half faced the outside, and the female.

"Now I'm offering you bail, Pinkie. You gonna take it? Or are you gonna sit here and let Sasuke rot away with Orochimaru eating away at his body."

"I don't need your help." The female stood up, against the wall. "I'll get out my own way. And I'll bring Sasuke back my OWN way."

"Suit yourself, H'm. Either way as long as the job is done. Au Revior." He waved, jumping out the window.

She froze, "Did he just?"

But that's when she saw the familiar bird in the distance, and discarded the thought. "Weird..."

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, And Chouji Akimichi." The Blonde female looked around, "I've discussed this with Lord Kazekage for a while now, and you Five will be accompanied by Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankurou." Tsunade nodded her head, "We'll await their arrival before I continue with the mission details."

Naruto rocked back and forth nervously on the balls of his feet, impatiently as well. Shikamaru eyed him from the corner of his gaze, but otherwise remained silent.

The door slammed open, and in walked The blonde eccentric female, and the puppet master of Suna.

Temari eyed the group, her gaze landing on Shikamaru, who merely sighed and looked away grumbling, causing her to grin widely.

The male, donned in his usual attire held his hand up in a greeting, the three large scrolls on his back visible. "Yo."

"Glad you could make it."

Temari waved her hand in front of her face, "No problem! This time we'll get the job done."

"I've taken extra precautions as you can see." Tsunade spoke, motioning around at the group. "This is the official Sasuke retrieval squad."

Neji Hyuuga's gaze wandered down the lines of shinobi silently.

"We're missing someone.." Tenten spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yeah Tenten's right." Kiba agreed, "We're missing someone important."

"You mean...?"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto finished.

"Why isn't she here Tsunade-sama?" Chouji questioned, Shoving a chip in his mouth.

"Well that's complicated..."

Kiba crossed his arms in a huff, "This isn't the true Sasuke Retrieval team then, Tsuande-sama."

"I have to agree." Neji spoke up. "It's only right."

"Sakura-chan.. Can't come..." Naruto spoke silently.

"Why not Naruto?" Tenten glanced at him, "I thought you would be on our view of this, Sakura deserves to be here just as much as you."

"I know that.. I know that.. But..."

"Sakura unable to be a shinobi any longer."

The gasps and surprise wasn't unheard in the room at that moment, as Tenten looked in anguish, instantly thinking of many years ago when the woman spoke the same about her teammate Lee.

"Her chakra has been completely sealed off by Sasuke Uchiha. That is why we need to bring him back above ANYTHING else. Because I know there isn't a person in this room who doesn't care about Sakura..."

Kiba and the others nodded slowly, agreeing completely.

"Then we'll bring Sasuke Back!" Naruto punched the air in front of him. "This time we're prepared! Dattebayo!"

"Yeah!" Tenten agreed enthusiastically, "This time I'll be around to make sure no one can take advantage of Neji-kun's blindspot!"

The Hyuugan male's face flushed, as he looked off to the side, grumbling.

"Yeah." Temari leaned against Shikamaru, "Looks like I get another chance to save your life, Fun Fun."

"You only have one chance," Tsunade raised one finger. "One chance to save him, otherwise any hope for Sasuke is lost. Time is up everyone."

They all nodded.

"Now.. I'm counting on every one of you..Bring him home!"

"Hai!"

* * *

The dark chuckle came, followed by the eerie ringing of the Akatsuki bells. "We're here."

"Hn."

"They should be leaving soon, shouldn't we get ready?"

Itachi nodded his head slowly, "We'll stay out of range of the Byakugan for now. But not too far away Kisame."

"Alright."

* * *

The Unconscious male made no movement as he was being moved, it was only until he hit the fabric of the chair did he grunt and stir.

Onyx Obsidian orbs fluttered open.

"Welcome home. Sssasuke-kun."

* * *


	15. Mission of all Importance

Living Reality

A SasuSaku FanFiction

Chapter 15: Mission of All Importance: Time is Running out!

Disclaimer: Roses are Red. Violets are Blue. I don't own Naruto, and neither do you :D

A/N: Wow. That has to have been my BIGGEST delay ever. I Apologize completely! Highschool has tied up all my spare time. And It's hard to find time to work on this. But I will tell you that it's not being discontinued!

* * *

The window slid slowly open from it's hinges as the small porcelain lifted it up. Her gaze turned behind her to the abandoned Hospital room, with a single written note on the bed's folded covers.

'I'm Sorry.'

She jumped from the window ledge, onto the shorter rooftop below, the small thud that her sandal covered feet was slightly heavier then usual. Without the grace of chakra, the female would have to rely solely on raw skill alone.

"Lee-san didn't teach me for nothing... If I can't Save Sasuke-kun using chakra.. Then I'll just use Taijutsu."

_Stage one completed. _

_The subject has left the hospital room and his now heading north towards the gates. _

The pink haired female continued to run, as fast as her non-shinobi body allowed her, her breath uneven. Once she reached the gates, she did a double take and took several double jogging steps backwards behind a building.

"Two guards?"

Suddenly, she heard two thuds, one after another of the guards falling towards the ground unconscious.

Sakura blinked, only to hear a familiar chuckle from above. 'Damned blondie.' She took off running without the support of the chakra. She didn't stop until she was far away enough from the gates.

"I was wondering if you were coming."

She ignored the male behind her, "I told you... I'm going to protect him."

"Ah, That's quite admirable, pinkie, h'm."

Her left foot rose out of the sandal, and her left hand caressed it's now rough edges. 'This'll be harder then I thought without chakra..'

"I told you, you won't make it there alone. Let alone before the 'Official Sasuke Retrieval team' gets there, un."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Bingo."

The female's hands clenched into fists, as her foot slipped back within the sandal. She turned, her pink hair whipping her face slightly from the force of her turn, but her intense stare was sent towards the Akatsuki.

"Take me to him." She spoke in a deathly tone.

The male leaned against the pale white bird beside him, "And if I refuse, h'm?"

"Then I'll Kill you, chakra or not."

"I like your attitude, pinkie." The male waved his hands in a gesture towards the bird. "The Deidara express is open for business."

The female brushed past him, climbing onto the bird. Deidara merely chuckled at her cold gesture, and jumped, landing on the bird's head. "Hold on tight, because if you fall I'm not going to catch you, H'm."

"Whatever, just go as fast as this thing can go."

A sudden sadistic and maniac look came across the blonde's face.

"You shouldn't have said that."

* * *

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune stumbled into the room, "Lady Tsunade I have horrible news!"

The older blonde woman gave a sigh, looking up from her desk. "What is it?"

"Sakura-chan she's- She's gone!"

"What?!" Her fist collapsed against the desk, snapping it cleanly in two. "What do you mean she's gone?! Get Kakashi and the other Jounin in here right now!"

The ANBU at the doorway nodded and disappeared as Shizune moved towards the deceased desk.

"The nurses came in to check on her, but they found her window open and the room empty! No one saw her leave by her door."

"So she committed suicide And jumped out the window?!"

Shizune shook her head, "No. Not like that at all... the ANBU found traces of clay below the window."

"Clay...?"

"The Akatsuki." A casual voice spoke from the doorway.

"What could the Akatsuki possibly want with Sakura-san?" A second voice spoke.

"Glad you guys could make it." Tsunade looked in relief towards the doorway as several shinobi entered the room. "But I didn't expect _all _of you."

Kakashi gave a small 'hmph' with a smirk under his mask. "They wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Sakura-chan's in trouble!" Ino Yamanaka's fists clenched. "We've got to help her!"

"I like that Youthful spirit!"

"Yosh!"

"I-Ino-chan's right." The Female Hyuugan spoke quietly. "We've got to help Sakura-chan.."

Tsunade smiled, "Then. You all understand what's going to happen if we fail?"

"That's not an option." Rock Lee spoke up. "We WILL bring Sakura-chan and Sasuke back!"

"Do not under any circumstances worry about Sasuke for now." Tsunade rested her chin against her fist. "Your concern is bringing Sakura back. Leave Sasuke to the Sasuke retrieval team."

Maito Gai nodded his head, "Hai! Tsunade-sama!"

She took in a breath, ready to make it official. "Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Shino Aburame. You six are assigned to bringing back Sakura. Now you all understand there's a possibility you could be taking on an Akatsuki. Hai?"

The team nodded in unison.

"Then go."

Again they nodded, and disappeared.

Shizune sighed, "Tsunade-sama... Do you think it's smart to be sending so many shinobi just to bring two back?"

"Those two hold the fate of the entire leaf village, Shizune."

"But... How? Sasuke's an S-ranked criminal... and Sakura-chan can no longer be a shinobi. They couldn't possibly-"

"You forget. Those two hold a part of this village. They hold inside their hearts a part. Of the Next Hokage."

"You mean...?"

"I think it's time we start talking about my retirement, don't you think Shizune?" Tsunade chuckled, her fingers tapping lazily on her desk.

* * *

Naruto sped up his pace, and the squad followed his lead. "We've almost reached the sound Border, is everyone ready?"

The Hyuugan's eyes wandered around slightly. "Hai. I'm ready. But it looks like they're ready as well..."

"What do you mean?" Kiba looked over at the Hyuuga.

"Orochimaru sent a greeting."

"How many?" Chouji looked over in seriousness at Neji as well.

"A. Lot."

"Great!" Naruto growled, his growl laced only slightly with the voice of the Kyuubi.

* * *

"They're coming, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto's gaze wandered over to the snake lord. "Two groups.. No... a third."

"A third you say? I'm interested. Who might that third be?"

"Sakura-san with an Akatsuki."

"Is that SO?" The male questioned in an interested tone. "Looks like Akatsuki isn't as stable as we believed. They're splitting into two ideals."

The snake lord let a loud chuckle escape his thin lips.

"Pein you've outdone yourself thinking you could control them all." Orochimaru laced his hands together.

"You mean-"

"Yes." Orochimaru's gaze wandered back over to the room behind them, where an agonizing scream coming from the younger Uchiha was heard. "We'll begin as soon as the preparations on Sasuke-kun's body are ready."

"Are you sure? You're still not completely recovered from when we tried this before, experimental wise..."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Kabuto. I asked for you to do it for me."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

"This bird isn't going fast enough." The female urged. "Can't you make it go ANY faster?"

"Unless you'd like me to hit a tree or something and explode us. No, h'm."

"We're not going to make it in time."

"Your faith in me is starting to tick me off, kunoichi." Deidara growled. "We're going to get there. So sit back and shut the hell up."

"We're going to be the first ones to save you Sasuke.. I promise.." The female whispered.

* * *

Three teams. All with a similar goal!

The Akatsuki split into two.

Konoha split into three.

Will any of them make it in time?

* * *


	16. For Your Own Good

Living Reality

A SasuSaku Fiction

Chapter 16: For your own good: There's no turning back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

That was it, forever until the end.

He was gone, and she wasn't whole. And she never would be.

She sobbed, until no more tears would come.

"Sasuke-kun. I love you so much that I can't even stand it!" Those words echoed throughout time, not reaching the destination they so hopefully sought.

Those words, she believed, never truly reached his ears.

Those words, he believed, had the most effect on him.

"Sakura..."

Don't say it... Please...

"Arigatou..."

Jade hued orbs opened slightly as she looked forward to the horizon. No, it wasn't all over. There was still that little ounce of hope left.

The hope that she wasn't too late, and the hope that she put forth in this Akatsuki man. What else did she have to lose? No.. That was selfish. A thought that never should have escaped her mind.

"I have Naruto." She whispered to herself. "And Kakashi-sensei... Tsunade-sama... and everyone back home..."

"But I understand that Pain now.. Because if you left.. It would be the same thing as being alone!"

"I knew it, You haven't changed a bit. You're still as annoying as ever..."

"Sasuke." Foamy sea green eyes would fill to the brim with tears. "Sasuke.. This is for you... I promise you, that you won't have to fight alone anymore..."

Deidara's gaze landed on the female, who seemed to be in a trance of her own. 'Everything for that Sasuke guy... unbelievable...'

* * *

The grey hued sky was covered by dark clouds that seemed ominous to the Sasuke retrieval squad.

* * *

"Please Naruto.. bring Sasuke back.. please bring Sasuke home..."

"Sakura..."

* * *

Naruto shivered slightly from the dawning cold breeze, but kept his pace up his fists clenching.

A small drizzle exclaimed from the sky and the male's hair and clothes slowly became dampened.

"Sakura-chan..." Striking blue eyes closed. "This is for you, Sakura-chan.. Because I promised you I would bring Sasuke back..."

"Naruto.." Neji's gaze wandered over to the male. "Something's bothering me..."

"What is it?" Naruto's attention instantly snapped towards Neji.

"I Keep getting this feeling.. That we're not alone.."

"We're almost there Neji! We can't afford to get held back now!"

"Naruto." The Hyuuga's voice was commanding, and dark. "We have to stop and figure this out. I'm afraid that we're running into a trap."

Sabaku no Temari landed first, followed by Shikamaru beside her. The two turned around to face Naruto in unison.

"Naruto listen..." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "Believe me.. We trust your judgement on this whole thing.. But in this specific situation, I believe Neji is right. We can't afford to be running into a trap. We have to be more careful this time. If we have any chance in finding Sasuke."

Naruto jumped, landing ahead and Shikamaru and the rest of the group. He turned to face them all, blue orbs sparked with determination.

"I'm GOING to bring Sasuke back."

"We understand this Naruto, but please look at the reasoning.." Tenten pleaded.

Naruto looked to the side.

* * *

"Value your comrades life before your own. Once you can do this, you are a true shinobi. Worthy of the name of Hokage."

* * *

"What kind of Hokage would I make.. If I can't even save my best friend?" The blonde male spoke, as the Uchiha avenger rested his arm against Naruto's shoulder.

A small breeze blew by the orange clad male, and he clenched his fists together.

"Alright... Fine... We'll stop."

A sigh of relief escaped some of the shinobi's lips as Neji stood in the middle of the group.

"Byakugan!"

His gaze wandered around. "This isn't good."

"What's wrong Neji?" Tenten clasped her hands together worriedly.

Chouji shuffled nervously, rubbing his hand against his pudgy cheek. Neji turned his gaze around to everyone before closing his eyes. "No one.. Is there."

"Wait.. Why is that bad?" Kiba questioned curiously.

"It means. Someone's aware of my Byakugan and they're purposely keeping out of range."

"They know the Byakugan to THAT extent?" Shikamaru found this tidbit of information disturbing. "It must be someone from Konoha... That was a high enough rank to know those things."

An unhuman growl came from the pit of Naruto's throat as he clenched his fists. "Itachi Uchiha."

"Should we try and corner him?" Kankurou twitched at the mention of the Akatsuki.

"No We need to keep moving."Naruto pointed toward their destination of sound. "Right now Sasuke is our priority. Not Itachi."

"For once I Have to agree with Naruto." Shikamaru shook his head. "It's too much trouble trying to handle the Akatsuki right now when we've already got sound to deal with..."

"Then..."

"We keep moving... just keep your Byakugan activated once and a while alright? For a Safeguard."

"Alright."

* * *

Pain... that's all He could feel. And that's what was keeping him conscious.

He cursed the pain, for it engulfed his entire body, jolting it awake every time the body would attempt to shut down to fix the pain.

An endless cycle.

It hurt just to open his eyes, which he would occasionally force himself to do so. Once and a while he would catch a glimpse of Kabuto, but that was about it.

Was this how it was going to end? Was he going to give up his entire being for this sole purpose?

This is how he wanted it in the first place wasn't it? To give his body to Orochimaru, in the end he would fulfill his purpose in life wouldn't he? To kill his brother. That was his purpose.

He had said that before... hadn't he? When... he couldn't remember.

Yes.. He had said it before, two three other people.. Who were they?

There was.. That man in the Mask... His Sensei perhaps? That picture in his mind proved it so. Wasn't it... Kakashi Hatake? Yes... That was the man.

There was a blonde male as well, a friend perhaps? No... he was more then a friend wasn't he?

He was a rival.

Yes, Sasuke could tell it from the look on the blonde's face.

He proclaimed his name aloud.. As if he was someone... someone important. But he was.. Wasn't he?

He was Naruto Uzumaki.

But there was one other.. One other person there. Who's face he couldn't quite match up.

Pink hair.. Where had he seen pink hair before...? Was it.. Perhaps... that girl who worked with Orochimaru?

Karin?

No... It wasn't her... even deep down in his heart he knew it wasn't that girl. They didn't have the same compassionate look in their face.

They weren't the same person.

Then why was it he couldn't match up any other pink haired girl with that one?

Who... was she?

Voices, he could hear them outside his head now.

"Sakura's coming..." The voice whispered into his ear.

He jolted slightly.

"Don't try to move... you'll injure your body further.."

"What do you want?" His voice strained out, obviously ticked now. He wanted nothing to do with this particular man.

"I'm delaying the Jutsu for as long as I can... but I'm not sure how long it will take for Orochimaru-sama to notice." The smooth voice replied.

"Why... Kabuto...?"

"Because once Miss Haruno gets here.. Things are going to get very interesting, very soon."

"Don't you dare TOUCH her." He hissed under his breath, which caused the grey haired man to chuckle loudly.

"Don't worry, There will be no harm done to Miss Haruno's physical state."

"And her mental state?"

"Well. I can't exactly make any _promises._" Kabuto smirked.

"Damnit.." Sasuke struggled against the bonds holding him. "Don't hurt her in anyway, Yakushi."

"You're in no position to be making threats you know," The glasses donned male said smoothly.

'Don't do this Sakura.. Not for me.. Just go home...please..'

* * *


	17. Suppressed Memories

Living Reality

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

Chapter 17: Suppressed Memories: The picture forgotten in the rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Her name... had been spoken moments before hadn't it?

He was so worried about protecting her.

She must be important.

But who is she?

One by one, he found the pictures in his mind of the pink haired female erased.

One by one they were gone like a distant far off memory.

* * *

Panting the pink haired girl glared upon the pale male in front of her.

"----- So we meet again."

Her eyes widened, and her head turned slowly to the source of the noise.

My voice?

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

Gone. Memory erased.

* * *

"Chidori!" The sparked lightning shot towards the infamous light blade.

Aoi, the man, only smirked. "So the rumors were true after all. That the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan was a pathetic weakling."

"Agh!" Sasuke was shot to the side, towards the edge.

"Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired female ran forward, grabbing onto his hand, but that proved only to knock the two off.

"-----Chan!" The blonde haired male cried as the two fell.

* * *

The blonde male... who was he again...?

* * *

"SASUKE!" The spinning blade of wind slammed forward towards the male.

"-------!" He had called a name, but it was left unheard to himself.

"STOP IT!" The cry of the pink haired girl again.

No! He had to stop. If he didn't stop his Chidori would surely hit the girl. But he couldn't, his body was frozen in a single moving path.

His hand was grabbed, along with the blonde male's, and spun around as the two went spiraling into twin water towers.

The one who had stopped them.. The grey haired masked shinobi.

* * *

Who was... he?

It was all gone in a matter of moments, his mind was a blank page, waiting to be rewritten. But there were words that were etched in the paper. Words that were so deeply written into his mind, that their imprint would forever remain on the pages after until it would wear out at the last page of his mind. He searched, what were those words that were so hazy to the naked eye, but so every clearly there?

Two.. Words...

There were two words there.

And instantly the triggered the only memory he had remaining, his last memory.

* * *

"Stop Sasuke! If you go I'll scream and-"

In a flash, his body had moved, and he stood behind the unfamiliar pink haired girl.

"Thank you..."

* * *

"He's complete. And Ready for you Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke dully opened his eyes, the onyx obsidian orbs were dull. Void, of any life that remained.

"He's ready alright. Now shall we begin?"

The snake like man leaned forward towards Sasuke. "What is your name?"

"Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke.." The male responded blankly.

"What is your purpose in life?"

* * *

"I'm going to be Hokage someday then everyone will stop disrespecting me and look UP to me! I'll be the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen!"

* * *

"My purpose, Is to kill Uchiha Itachi."

"Good Good." Orochimaru nodded with a smirk, "How do you feel?"

* * *

"I understand that Pain now.. Because if you were to go... it would be the same thing for me as being alone!"

* * *

"Alone, Isolated from the world. Power.. Is all I want.." The Stoic reply came.

"And If I can grant you that power?"

"Give it to me."

The ringing sound of the door outside would be heard, followed closely by the ground shaking.

* * *

"Damnit! That was a close one!" Sakura shot ahead of the bodies that clanged to the ground due to the explosions under their feet.

"Is this the extent of power from the Sound Shinobi? This is hardly any fun, H'm." A mocking voice came from the male that was moving behind her, taking out the shinobi in pursuit.

"Stop complaining and keep moving!" Sakura called ahead of him, as she darted as fast as her legs could carry her. Even without Chakra, the female had grown exceptionally fast and decent at Taijutsu, thanks to her training with Rock Lee.

"Would you like me to miss and hit those friends of yours instead? They're hot on our trail to the main building where Sasuke is, un."

"Please don't!" The female cut a corner, to avoid several enemy nin.

"I love how quickly I can change your mind, H'm."

"Just tell me how close we are!"

"Very. Just keep moving, Pinkie!"

"It's Sakura!" She dove behind a building suddenly as Deidara stopped.

His hands shot forward, and several birds blew up the sound that were in her way.

"Thanks!" She spun back towards her path again, taking off again.

* * *

"What's with all the explosions?!" Naruto grumbled as they sped up slightly.

"Naruto-kun!"

Suddenly the group was combined with several other leaf shinobi, namely the Sakura retrieval Squad.

"Shino? What are you guys doing here?" Kiba blinked.

"I think Neji can answer that question." Kakashi's gaze turned to the Hyuugan prodigy.

"Byakugan!" Neji's eyes suddenly grew wide.

"What? What is it, Neji?"

"Sakura-chan.. She's..."

"She's what?!"

"She's ahead of us... on the way to Sasuke's location.. With... Deidara of Akatsuki."

"Dattebayo! What?!"

"Don't ask us what Sakura's doing with an S-ranked criminal." Ino shook her head, "But whatever it is It can't be good I mean look at the situation.. I think It's come to the point where Sakura's willing to do ANYTHING To get Sasuke back."

"It's not that simple." Tenten disagreed, "Sakura's in on this a lot more then we think. She has a plan. I'm sure of it, she wouldn't just run into a situation like this without thinking, that's just not Sakura."

"I hope you're right." Hinata spoke quietly. "For Sakura-chan's sake..."

* * *

Orochimaru sat in the chair adjacent to Sasuke's, a smirk crossing his lips. "Let us begin then, Shall we?"

"Hai Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto pushed his glasses up, his hands closing together into a handsign. "Forbidden art:-"

"STOP!"

Sasuke's dull black orbs wandered to the source of the words spoken. And at the doorway, the pink haired female from his dreams stood.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hmph, So she did come after all."

* * *

_Who is she?_

"Don't you DARE hurt Sasuke-kun!"

_Why is she saying that? Fighting for me? But I don't know who she is._

_**Yes you do.**_

_How can I? I've never met her before in my life._

_**She IS your life... how could you forget?**_

_My life? No... Itachi Uchiha... Vengeance is my life. _

_**Even if you defeated Itachi and got your revenge. You would've given everything up. What would you have left to go back to? Nothing... She is what you have left. Don't lose that.**_

"_Nothing to go back to..."_

"_**She's... everything."**_

"_But why can't.. I remember her name?"

* * *

_

"Sakura-chan!" The voice came from behind her.

"Sa...ku...ra?" Sasuke spoke quietly.

Orochimaru growled under his breath. "Kabuto! Seal off the door. Don't let anyone else come in."

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind Sakura, right before the blonde male could get in.

"No!" Naruto's fist connected with the door. "No! Sakura!"

* * *

"So you've come.. Sakura-san." Kabuto pushed his glasses up.

"Don't let her get to me Kabuto.. I'm at the weakest point of the Jutsu."

"Oh... I Know." Suddenly with a flick of the wrist, a kunai spun out of Kabuto's hand, slamming into the jugular of the snake-like male.

Jade orbs widened. "What-..?"

"And now... this is where.. It will end for you. Sakura... Sasuke..."

* * *


	18. Eyes of an Avenger

Living Reality

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

Chapter 18: Eyes of an Avenger: That Precious person!

Description:

A/N: Oh. My Deer. There aren't enough words to express how I feel about all my readers. My lack of updates have been caused by family issues, school, and of course the upcoming Holiday Season. But as a writer, I feel that is not a good enough excuse. And upon my surprise to find that I have reached 84 reviews. 84. This is the most I have ever received from a site BASED on the fanfictions and writing so SO many authors. Ones that skills amaze me to no end. And the fact that I have reached so many reviews on this little story brings me to honest tears. But To those of you that may be afraid that my lack of updates meant that this story would end at such a suspenseful part, and no longer be apart of the mass fanbase of completed stories, that is not it at ALL. This story WILL go on. And I WILL finish it. If not for myself then for all of you reviewers out there that have been with me through the beginning. But alas, this story is closing to an end. It will end in Chapter 20, or I will at least try to get it close to there. But, if enough people request it, and honestly think that the work of a simple 15 year old girl is worth reading, then I will GLADLY write a sequel. Again, I'm deeply sorry for the lack of updates, and I will make it up to you in ANY WAY I can.

In fact, The first few chapters of Living Reality are going to be rewritten after I finish this story. Nothing big, I'm just going to change the format and add more details. Of course, finding that my style has changed a bit from the beginning to this point. Just a product of my trying and work. For you guys I do hope it's gotten better. You gave me a chance, and for that I am eternally grateful.

And now without further waiting. I bring you the 18th installment of Living Reality

* * *

"_So you've come.. Sakura-san." Kabuto pushed his glasses up._

"_Don't let her get to me Kabuto.. I'm at the weakest point of the Jutsu."_

"_Oh... I Know." Suddenly with a flick of the wrist, a kunai spun out of Kabuto's hand, slamming into the jugular of the snake-like male._

_Jade orbs widened. "What-..?"_

"_And now... this is where.. It will end for you. Sakura... Sasuke..."_

Time moved slowly, as if it was a simple picture. But then again, pictures don't move at all do they?

It was a stopped moment in time, ink plastered on a piece of paper. A Significant moment, they all were. But some meant more then others.

Each breath, silenced. Because it was a breath that simply didn't breathe. It was still, unmoving. And that because, maybe it just wasn't at all.

A soundless photograph, silently resting amongst the frame. A perfect world. One that didn't exist.

But in the real world, this is only an ideal, nothingness came from nothingness.

And this, wasn't nothing.

For a man lay dead, blood loss or the pure impact of shock could have been the obvious answer, but the once medical kunoichi didn't understand either way.

One thing she did, was that a man was standing in front of her, the intent on killing her fully apprehensible in his eyes.

If she didn't do something fast, she and someone precious to her were going to die.

Sasuke!

Jade eyes dared to move from the male in front of her for a moment to the one in the chair.

His eyes, the same eyes he once had.

She gasped.

Cold, dark, emotionless eyes. Eyes that she saw on this boy once before. Eyes of an avenger, eyes of a loner.

Those eyes, were the eyes of someone who was in so much pain on the inside, someone who had lost everyone precious to him. Those were the eyes she had seen on that day.. So many years ago... that day he left her cold and stranded on that bench.

"Sasuke-kun.. What did they do to you...?"

He stared at her blankly. "Who.. Who are-"

The obsidian onyx orbs widened in pain, as his screams echoed the room. He trashed forward, arms shooting up to hold his head.

"Sasuke-kun!" The female made a motion towards, him but was intercepted by a kunai slamming into the area around her foot.

"We're not done here yet, Sakura." Kabuto chuckled darkly.

"Why Kabuto? Why are you doing this?!" The female asked furiously.

Kabuto merely shrugged, "Orochimaru-sama was foolish. He was so wrapped up in his obsession with getting Sasuke's body, he failed to notice me studying, and watching, his every move. I knew once he had hit the weakest point of the Jutsu, that's when I would make my move. I've been waiting for this day for ages. Once I found out the Jutsu of immortality." He chuckled.

"What Orochimaru failed to notice however was the idea of fusing bodies together, into one perfect body." Kabuto continued, walking around Sakura in a mocking manner. "That's when it came to me, If I could somehow create the perfect vessel. I could live forever. Without having to continuously change body like Orochimaru-sama intended. And that's where you come into the picture, Sakura-san." The smirk grew wider on his face.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Wouldn't it be perfect, to have a body with the best Chakra control I've ever seen, fused with that of an Uchiha prodigy?"

"You wouldn't Dare!" She took a step towards the Uchiha. "We aren't some sick animals for your experimentation!"

"You're right." Kabuto sighed. "It was too good to be true however, when Sasuke found out, things got complicated. That's when he sealed your chakra, as you know. Which makes it impossible for me to go on with the Jutsu."

"Sasuke-kun he..." Sakura turned to the Uchiha prodigy, who's expression was blank and cold.

"But there, is another. Who shows promise." His gaze went to the pounding door.

"Don't you DARE touch Naruto!"

"Imagine, if I am able to unlock that seal that blocks your chakra, and I am able to fuse the three of you together. That vessel..." Kabuto laughed. "That would be a vessel with the rank of a God."

"You're no God." A voice spoke from the other side of the room now.

All heads turned, and three figures emerged from a newly destroyed wall.

"You!" Sasuke's voice blazed, and everything grew silent.

"Itachi?" Sakura breathed.

"Hn." The Elder Uchiha stood beside two other Akatsuki. One, Sakura instantly recognized as Deidara. The other however was a large shark man. She assumed was Kisame Hoshigaki of the hidden mist village.

"Itachi Uchiha." Kabuto mused, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I was wondering if you were coming."

"The orders were direct." The elder Uchiha spoke. "We eliminate Yakushi Kabuto, leaving no trace behind."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, we're going to rip that little smirk off your smile kid." Kisame gave a toothy grin. "Quite literally I do mean."

"Haruno Sakura." The elder Uchiha spoke, causing the female to jump slightly. Was he talking to her? Well, she supposed so considering that WAS her name.

"W-What?"

"I suggest you take this time to wipe that stupid look off my brother's face." His gaze went to the furious glare of his younger brother. "If you insist on getting in our way we will kill you."

"That means get your boyfriend and leave, H'm." Deidara grinned.

"R-Right!" The female moved quickly to the male whom was still strapped in the chair. "Sasuke-kun Let's go."

* * *

"Who are you?" He pried his gaze from his brother long enough to look at her. "You know my brother don't You? Are you one of his accomplices?!"

"No!" The girl stared at him in bewilderment, as if HE was the one that was confused at the moment.

**Maybe you Are.**

The voice in his head mused. At his expense, it had come back. Or was it just to torture him once more with senseless words? It didn't matter.

She had spoken to his brother, she had agreed to whatever his brother had said.

This girl, was once of Itachi's accomplices. And he would kill Itachi.

Kill.

Kill.

Hatred.

_Foolish Little brother._

Pain.

Fear.

_I don't want to die!_

_You're not even worth killing._

"GRAHHH!" He screamed, thrashing around again.

"Sasuke-kun!" The female crouched down. "Sasuke-kun..."

_If you go, I'll scream and-_

_Thank you...For everything._

"Sasuke please... remember me." Her hands reached, and landed on his own.

He froze.

Time itself froze into place.

Like a picture.

A picture, that would never be taken.

No man would jump out, and smile, waving a camera around. No painter would sigh in relief that his cavas, his masterpiece was finally complete.

No heart would stop beating.

No breath, would stop breathing.

Because this was just a moment, just an insignificant moment to the world.

But this moment was the world to the two in the moment.

Because this was the moment, that the world had cried it's last tear, for there were no more to be wept.

Because, the rights had been set.

And wrong had been righted.

This was the moment, that she had become his Living Reality.

A living being, that had become the reality for him.

His life. Her life.

It was one reality. One that had been shared in her heart. She was the living breathing reality.

His Living Reality.

"Sa..."

_Flash._

_I Understand that pain now! Because without you... it would be the same thing for me... as being alone_

_Flash._

"_I may be weak... But Sasuke Uchiha you are no different then me!"_

"Ku-"

_Flash._

"_I want to fight with you..." _

_Flash._

"_Why do you hate me so much?"_

"_You don't understand Sasuke.. I can't hate you."_

"Ra..."

_Flash._

"_You're not worth Killing."_

"_Or is it... That you care too much to kill me?"_

Static.

"Sakura..." He breathed.

"Sasuke-kun..." Her hands remained on his own.

"Sakura..."

Tears filled the brim of her eyes, to the point where she didn't even notice the door burst open.

"Welcome back... Welcome back Sasuke-kun..."

"Where... was I?"

She leaned forward, her arms wrapping around him in an embrace. "You were in the darkness... so far.. I almost thought I lost you again..."

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-Teme!"

"Come on... let's go home..."

Sasuke looked around impassively, "But... what about."

"Please... Sasuke... let's just go back... forget about your revenge... forget about everything.. Now... for me... just this once... please...?"

Reality.

A living being, brought upon this world for a sole purpose of being a reality.

No. She was more then that.

She was Haruno Sakura. Apprentice to Tsunade. She was the kunoichi of team 7. She was a reality.

His Reality.

Sasuke Uchiha looked between his brother, whom was one of the ones currently fighting Kabuto, then his gaze returned to the female in front of him (With Naruto standing in the doorway.)

Revenge...

Or...

Reality?

Through the eyes of this avenger, nothing was going to... nothing was supposed to block that view. But she did, she was there.

And she was smiling through the pain.

Through his pain.

Smiling as if one simple gesture, one act would make the world a utopia.

As if one thing meant the world to her.

As if he was her Living Reality.

This had no longer become a question of revenge or reality as he looked into those eyes. No. This had become a choice of revenge or love.

His heart raced, pulse accelerating.

Love

or

Revenge?

"Sasuke-kun.. We have to hurry...!!"

_We may never have a chance for revenge like this again._

_**There will never AGAIN be a chance at reality.**_

A chance of love. Or a chance at Revenge?

It began to rain.

And now, he had decided. He would become a shinobi.

_Throw away the name Uchiha. Throw away the name of power._

He would protect those precious to him. So as that stray kunai flew from Kabuto's wrist.

He became a shinobi. An Uchiha.

'So Devil...' His head nodded in inclination towards the sky.

_Let's Dance._

A Picture was taken, and his body moved. The blade slammed into his heart through the back. At that unison moment, other shinobi had entered the room. He mentally acknowledged them as his former leaf comrades.

They were screaming his name Maybe?

Then why can't he hear them?

"Sasuke-kun!!" Her name pierced through the darkness.

He was laying down, facing the ceiling.

He felt her teardrops as she leaned above him.

"Don't cry..." he spoke aloud, mentally. Words that would never reach her. Why wasn't she happy? Shouldn't she be happy?

Sakura... I found it. Didn't you know?

Didn't you know I found my love? My Living Reality?

Did you know?

You're watching... aren't you Nii-san...?"

Did you know...today I became an Uchiha?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Please don't close your eyes! Sasuke-kun!!"

* * *

Did you know...

I fell in love?

* * *

_Take a photograph,_

_It'll be the last,_

_Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,_

_I don't have a past_

_I just have a chance,_

_Not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

_Rain rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Is it you I want,_

_Or just the notion_

_Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around_

_Safe to say from here,_

_You're getting closer now,_

_We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be_

_Rain rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun._

_To lie here under you,_

_Is all that I could ever do,_

_To lie here under you is all,_

_To lie here under you is all that i could ever do,_

_To lie here under you is all,_

_Rain rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun.

* * *

_

A/N: Song is © To Breaking Benjamin. It was my inspiration to the last part of the chapter. So I felt the need to post it up.

Enjoy!

* * *


	19. The Ultimate Loss

Living Reality

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

Chapter 19: Don't Die: Her words. His Suffering.

Description: Don't Die.. Sasuke-kun... please

A/N: GAH SORRY. I've been lagging as usual, And I promised it wouldn't take long to finish this either, Gomene. Here's the second to the last installment!

This chapter is dedicated to a reviewer that's gotten me through a lot. Helena xx 3.

By the way. Some parts of this chapter will be told in POV of Sakura. First person. It won't bother you. Hell most of you (Hopefully) Won't even notice. And if you don't like it, live through it because there is only one chapter left after this!

* * *

A Picture was taken, and his body moved. The blade slammed into his heart through the back. At that unison moment, other shinobi had entered the room. He mentally acknowledged them as his former leaf comrades.

They were screaming his name Maybe?

Then why can't he hear them?

"Sasuke-kun!!" Her name pierced through the darkness.

He was laying down, facing the ceiling.

He felt her teardrops as she leaned above him.

"Don't cry..." he spoke aloud, mentally. Words that would never reach her. Why wasn't she happy? Shouldn't she be happy?

Sakura... I found it. Didn't you know?

Didn't you know I found my love? My Living Reality?

Did you know?

You're watching... aren't you Nii-san...?"

Did you know...today I became an Uchiha?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Please don't close your eyes! Sasuke-kun!!"

* * *

Did you know...

I fell in love?

* * *

**Drip.**

**Drip.**

"Please Sasuke-kun... don't die."

Please don't die.

_Sasuke-kun no..._

Because if you die...

_Don't leave me alone. _

If you die...

_I don't want to be alone again._

If you leave me alone...

_I'll do anything._

I'll die.

_I'll give my own life up..._

So please Sasuke-kun...

_Please Sasuke-kun..._

_**Don't Die...**_

* * *

"_Let me guess, you like Uchiha Sasuke huh?"_

"_W-what how did you know?"_

"_Duh, just about every GIRL likes Sasuke."_

I was just like every girl wasn't I? Was it because you were the most talented boy in school? Maybe.

Or maybe because you were the best looking boy in school? Probably.

But all I knew at that time was that I was unexplainably, and irrevocably in love with you.

I knew you hated me, even from the beginning I was positive you couldn't stand me. But I suppose it was the child in me that kept asking you out on those dates, I know it was pointless... but I still.. I still cared.

And back then I was almost sure you didn't... but that all changed... all on the day you saved me... do you remember?

"_Sir get back!" Sakura shot in front of the bridge builder, kunai at hand. But what was she going to do with it? She was weak.. And she knew that. _

_She was very afraid. But she had to protect the bridge builder... to prove herself._

_By dying?_

_It was then she noticed the Uchiha moving, or at least the flash of black hair that shot in front of her, arms outstretched. _

"_Sasuke-kun..."_

I was weak... and I knew it.. I understood I couldn't protect anybody...

I wasn't worth anything...

But... there was that day... the day you complemented my skills...

"_Sakura... you must have noticed first right?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Your analytical ability and Genjutsu know-how is the most improved on our team."_

I couldn't thank you enough... because it was those words that kept me going... I was willing to take the Chuunin exams. Those were the exams that brought me to the point, the point that I realized what I wanted to be. The person I wanted to become.

I wanted to be the person that... you and Naruto could look to for help... someone that you could depend on.

Someone to call your friend.

Someone you would be proud to stand beside.

And I guess that's all I ever wanted in the beginning.

So please, Sasuke... please...

**Don't Die.**

* * *

"Sakura-chan wake up... Sakura..."

"She's exhausted Naruto.. Let her sleep will ya?"

The pink haired ex-kunoichi stirred, which instantly caught the attention of the Kyuubi container.

"Baa-chan She's alive!"

"I thought I already told you she was, Baka!"

Jade eyes fluttered open, and Sakura turned her head slightly, pink hair falling a bit in front of her face. Where was she? The familiarity of the plain white room failed to register yet. But moments later, when her vision completely focused she realized, she was in the hospital.

In Konoha.

How did she get here? What happened? Is everyone okay? What about the Akatsuki? And Kabuto?

Where is Sasuke-kun...?

"Sakura-chan how are you feeling?" The blonde male leaned over her, his face scrunched up in worry.

"Where's... where is he...?"

Naruto's gaze wandered. "Are you hungry, Sakura-chan? Do you want me to bring you something?"

"Naruto where's Sasuke...?"

The male didn't respond this time.

"Tell me where he is!" The female's voice was frantic.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan.." Naruto began. "We couldn't... we couldn't save him in time..."

_No..._

"Sakura." Tsunade rested her hand on the female's shoulder. "How about this... If you rest... we'll take you to him...?"

_I don't want to rest..._

_No I can't..._

_Not until I see Sasuke-kun..._

_Not until I feel his warmth..._

_Hear his voice..._

_Not until I know he's alive and safe._

Sakura was on her feet in moments, but the wave of nausea swept over her, and her legs buckled.

Naruto was there to catch her, "Sakura-chan please-"

"Take me to Sasuke-kun.. Naruto please.. I have to see him..."

Silence filled the room.

Bright blue hued orbs wandered over towards the Hokage.

The elder woman nodded her head, "I suppose.. It's alright.."

Sakura stood up straight, her gaze turning towards Naruto, indicating she was okay to walk by herself. Naruto merely nodded, giving a meek smile before walking with her out of the room, leading her slightly.

Echoing of footsteps.

The creaking of a door.

The sounds were insignificant to her, and the door was opened leading to the room of the jet-black haired male.

His eyes were closed, and bandages were wrapped tightly around his head and arms. An exposed chest showed even more. It was like a horror film replayed over, and over, in Sakura's mind. Because she could see that the breathing coming from him was... odd.

His hands were rested at each side, and he was a perfectly still as a statue, save for the breathing.

He was alive...

But Sasuke wasn't going to wake up.

"Sakura-chan he-"

"Sasuke-kun..."

Her body was rigid, and frozen, as if all the life had been sucked from it.

Like there was nothing left but her physical being.

And everything else didn't matter.

He was still, and she knew then he wasn't going to wake up.

Because Sasuke's mind wasn't with his body anymore.

The rain pelted off of the windowpanes, dripping off down their glossy surfaces to the buildings wall, and eventually to the ground below.

"We tried to save him Sakura-chan.. But the blood.. And he was unconscious..."

"It's.. alright.."

Blue eyes widened slightly in confusion. "Sakura...?"

"It's alright..." She repeated, staring at the seemingly lifeless form of the Uchiha. "It really is..."

His hand landed on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "I'm going to become Hokage Sakura-chan.. But I promise to you.. I swear... I won't be initiated unless my two best friends are standing at my side..."

She turned her head to him, "Naruto..."

He grinned, "Sasuke-teme will wake up.. I swear it, dattebayo!" He gave a cheesy thumbs up.

"Oh Naruto." She broke out in a massive sob. She shoved her face in the chest of the male, clinging to the front of his shirt.

Naruto gave a painful smile down to the female, wrapping his arms around her. His hand brushed through her hair in a comforting manner.

She shook in his arms, and slumped against him. Naruto blinked in surprise at her, but held her up with his frame alone. "Come on Sakura-chan.." He pleaded. "Calm down..."

But she didn't hear him, she wasn't sure if she could or not, because her mind was elsewhere.

She had lost her Living Reality... And Sakura wasn't sure if she could live like that...

* * *

CHAPTER 19 COMPLETED

* * *


	20. Living Reality

Living Reality

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

Chapter 20: Living Reality

Description: I swear not to become Hokage.. Not until my friends are by my side. Both Sakura-chan... and Sasuke.

A/N: The final Chapter of Living Reality!

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, and the song at the beginning is own by Square Enix

ALERT!!

I am Proud to present the Living Reality Title page. The Awesome amazing TOTALLY kick ass art done by my bestest friend ever, Katelynn! Find the link on my profile. Go Go go look! It's an awesome title page 8D

* * *

Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart.  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
Melodies of life - love's lost refrain.

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye.  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold.

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name.

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of Life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond.

So far and away, see the bird as it flies by.  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.

In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us closer and now leaves me behind?

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life,To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on.

If I should leave this lonely world behind,  
Your voice will still remember our melody.  
Now I know we'll carry on.  
Melodies of Life,  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember.

* * *

"You're becoming Hokage today Naruto... lighten up will you?" The canine-like male grinned, messing around with the Hokage hat, twirling it on his finger. "It should be a happy occasion, shouldn't it? Especially since you've been bragging about this forever." Kiba Inuzuka's finger slipped on the hat, and it went flying across the room to the silent bug user.

Shino didn't move, however the bugs did, and caught the hat in mid air. "Even the wisest man, savors his victory of his eternal lifetime." He spoke quietly, grabbing the hat and laying it down on the table.

"English please!" Kiba scratched his head.

"Uhm... I think What Shino-kun means is..." Hinata looked nervously over to Naruto. "That you should be happy.. This is what you've been waiting for and working for all of your life..."

"I know I know..." The blonde male sat in one of the chairs furthest away from them, his head was resting in his hands, his expression furrowed. "I don't have much time left..."

"What I Don't get..." Kiba rambled on, "Is how this kid became Hokage before me!"

"You never really wanted to be Hokage." Shino spoke simply. "How do I know? Your sister told me you wanted to be-"

"SHUT UP!" Kiba barked, not literally of course. "When did you ever talk to my sister?!" The male was fuming, furious at his secret being found out.

"While I was waiting for you to wake up to come to training, she seemed quite adamant about telling me all your.. Secrets.."

"Damn her!" Kiba cursed, clenching his fist.

While the two argued in the office of the Hokage, which was empty save for the aforementioned peoples. And to Naruto, this was the most painful thing. Hinata hated seeing him this way, and she moved over towards him to comfort him. "Where's Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun..? Shouldn't she be here?"

"I.. Didn't tell her..." Naruto didn't look up from his hands. "I couldn't..."

"But the whole village knows Naruto-kun.." Hinata frowned. "Everyone knows today is the day you're going to become Hokage.. You wouldn't have to tell her.. Would you...?" At his lack of response, Hinata became distraught. Without knowing what to say to him, she crouched down to eye level with him. "Sakura-chan.. Hasn't left Uchiha-san's hospital room.. Has she...?"

"That's not it..." Naruto shook his head. "She hasn't.. Gone in Sasuke's room since that day... A-and she told me... she told me..." His voice broke momentarily. "She told me... that they shouldn't use a hospital room for the dead..."

A small gasp escaped Hinata's lips. "But Naruto-kun.. He's not dead is he...?"

The blonde male shook his head. "No.. He's not dead.. But he's.. not waking up..."

"Can't Tsunade-sama heal him..?" She blinked, a questioning glance crossing her face.

"She's been trying ever since he came back..." Blonde eyes searched his hands, as if hoping to find an answer there. "But his body is rejecting her medical chakra... It won't even respond..." Naruto's expression dimmed even more. "It's hopeless..."

"Don't say that Naruto.. When you become Hokage... you can do something about it..."

"You don't understand Hinata.. I can't become Hokage..."

"Why not...?"

"I made a promise to myself..." A pair of blue hued orbs wandered over to one of the windows, where a bird was perched underneath the cover the roof provided from the pouring rain that came outside. "A promise that.. I wouldn't become Hokage.. Unless I had the two most important people to me.. At my side.."

Hinata grew silent, staring at Naruto's now shaking frame. "Naruto-kun..." She reached her hand out to try and comfort him with, but it froze in midair.

"Dammit.. Dammit! What use am I anymore?" He continued to shake, shoving his hands in his face. Shino and Kiba grew silent, and looked over at him. "I've lost them both now.. What do I do...?"

"Naruto-kun..."

"You're really an idiot, aren't you Naruto?" The voice of the fifth Hokage came from the doorway. "Look at you, not a few hours before your initiation and you're a wreck. What kind of Sixth Hokage are you going to be?"

"Grandma Tsunade..." Naruto looked up, then to the side. "You don't understand-"

"What? That you're too chicken to stand up there and accept this with proud honor?"

"That's not it at all!" The male, grew frustrated. "I can't accept something without my friends there by my side.. You know that..."

"They're not always going to be there, Naruto. You have to realize this..."

He paused, and stared once more at the window, where the rain continued on it's decent to the ground. His eyes were half-lidded with sadness. "I know..."

"Then let's get this initiation ready to start.. Naruto.."

* * *

She wasn't sure how she had gotten to where she was, but Sakura Haruno sat on the edge of team seven's bridge. It was raining, yes, but she had become so soaked already that it almost didn't matter. Jade hued orbs stared out blankly to the river that passed through, in a complete daze.

Sakura didn't even notice, as an umbrella suddenly hovered over her head, stopping the raindrops from their relentless assault against her body.

"For a medical ninja, you're pretty stupid." A familiar blank voice spoke in monotone above her.

She ignored his insult, and altogether him being there at all. It was only a few moments of silence later that she spoke. "What do you want... Sai?"

"You know what today is.. Don't you..?" He looked down at her. "You're looking especially ugly for an occasion like this. Shouldn't you be.." He paused, struggling to remember the right word. "Happy..?"

Sakura didn't say anything once more. "I don't know... I'm not sure what I should be feeling now..."

"I don't get it..." Sai closed his eyes. "You've always been.. The one that has been able to show me... Emotions... Anger... Sadness... Discomfort... but most of all happiness.. And the feeling of content..."

Sakura looked in surprise over at the male.

"You've always been a perfect example, a work of art in itself, yes... but now look at you... It's confusing... I thought I could understand emotions a bit better when I was around you... and now..." He reopened his onyx orbs, looking down at her. "I don't even know.."

"Sai.."

He crouched down momentarily, taking her hand. He wrapped her fingers around the umbrella, making sure they would stay in place before releasing her hand. Sai stood up, and turned towards the Hokage's mansion. "I'm going to watch Naruto reach his dream... I'm sure he will show me emotions that I haven't seen before.. He always does surprise me after all..."

Sakura was frozen in place, her head turned towards the painter. "Sai..."

"Don't cry, it makes you even look uglier then you already are, hag." He turned his head to her one more time. "I'll see you around... but I'm sure.. Naruto would be... happy.. If you were there... with him..."

Sakura stared off to where he once stood, "You don't understand Sai... I Can't... go to Naruto..."

_Because I can never face him... after what I did to Sasuke..._

_This is all my fault..._

* * *

I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty  
in the moonlight  
overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,  
she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at nightIt's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

* * *

The rain poured slowly onto the streets of Konoha, and the villagers filed one by one in front of the Hokage mansion.

It was the time, the ceremony. The day that Naruto Uzumaki would become the Sixth Hokage of Konoha. He stood at the top of the mansion, staring off ahead of him as the ceremony slowly began it's opening.

The elders began with their speech, and naturally it was the usual 'Will of Fire' one. A New Hokage has been born, blah blah. Naruto couldn't find himself proud at all, in fact, he remained distant to the whole ceremony itself.

Kiba, who was one of the people chosen to stand on the mansion with Naruto, glanced at his friend nervously.

Tsunade gave Naruto a small look as well, and turned her head to the crowd. 'She's not here...'

Naruto's gaze swept the crowd for the hundredth time, his lips were pursed into a constant thin line. 'There has to be a way.. I'm running out of time.. There has to be a way to save Sasuke before...'

"A New Hokage... the new blossom of the will of Fire-"

'Before I become Hokage...'

"Naruto.." Kiba's voice came beside him, in a low tone for only the Kyuubi container to hear. "Give it up... Sasuke's not going to wake up like some princess with a magical kiss or something... you're about to become the Hokage for pete's sake- Naruto.. Naruto are you listening?"

_Sasuke's not going to wake up like some princess with a magical kiss or something._

"_His body is rejecting her chakra.. It won't even respond..."_

"_I'm afraid.. Sasuke completely sealed up your chakra. And without him, there isn't a chance... that we can get it back for you.."_

"That's IT Dattebayo!" Suddenly, the blonde male moved both feet quickly, reaching the edge of the Hokage mansion. With a leap, and the skills of a Shinobi, he landed in the crowd below.

People gasped, and the elders gasped in surprise.

"Naruto, Where do you think you're going?!" Tsunade called after him.

The male spun around, his hair already drenched and clinging to his face, grinning at them. With a thumbs up, he laughed. "I'm going to get my friends back!"

Naruto disappeared into the crowd, and moved as quickly as his legs would allow him.

"That idiot!" Tsunade barked, "What the hell does he think he's doing?!"

Kiba stared blankly after Naruto. "I have... no idea.."

"Go after him!"

"Sorry Tsunade-sama." Kiba grinned, and folded his arms behind his head, leaning back. "I think I'm going to leave this one up to Naruto. He'll be back. And With Sakura and Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto skidded to a halt in front of Sakura's house, his fist pounded on the door. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

Silence. Damn she wasn't home.

"Looking for Sakura..?" A familiar voice came behind him.

Naruto spun around to face Sai, a desperate look growing on his face. "Yeah! Where is she? I have to find her right away."

Sai waved his hand in the direction of the bridge. "I'm guessing you figured it out then?"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned and took off that way. "You should catch up on your fairy tales, Sai!"

"Fairy... tale...?" Sai stared blankly after Naruto.

Naruto skidded to a halt once he saw the familiar pink hair, hidden slightly under the umbrella. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned her head to him slightly, "Naruto...?"

"Sakura-chan! I figured it out! I know how to save Sasuke!"

She looked off to the side, "You can't save the dead Naruto..."

The blonde male didn't wait, and ran to the female, scooping her up in his arms, the umbrella dropping to the floor, forgotten.

"Naruto what are you doing?! Aren't you supposed to be becoming the Hokage? Isn't the ceremony going on right now?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan." He smiled at her, a sincere, warm smile. "I can't do it.. Not without my best friends... now we're going to save Sasuke..."

She leaned against his chest. "Oh Naruto..."

* * *

The constant breathing of the black haired male, and the even pulse he had gave no sign of his loss of consciousness. The coma he was in, seemingly unbreakable.

It was now going to be tested by his two closest people. His precious people.

His best friend, and his Living Reality. They both arrived at the doorway, his best friend releasing the female from his arms so she could move over to the other side of Sasuke's bed.

"This isn't going to work Naruto..." She whispered.

"Just try it.. For me.. Please...?"

An exchange of a single glance between the two, brother and sister, and Sakura turned her head to Sasuke.

"I found it...Sasuke..." She leaned over his bed. "I understand now... my chakra... where it's always been. Waiting... so close... yet I didn't even realize..."

Sakura leaned her head forward, and her lips pressed against his cold ones.

A flash, then a sudden breaking of a seal.

Chakra swarmed into her body, spinning around in the endless cycle. She felt the healing abilities, the super strength.

Everything had returned, just by a simple kiss. And now, it was her turn to give back to him.

"You're right Naruto.. You're right..." Tears filled her eyes, and her hands hovered over Sasuke's body.

"Duh. How could someone this good looking NOT be right?"

She let a small laugh escape her lips, and the chakra was activated, as if she had never lost it at all.

"Don't leave us Sasuke..." Her voice lowered, not when we're so close..."

It was then, a groan escaped his lips.

"Sasuke-kun!" Tears swelled up in her eyes, and she pulled her hands away. The male sat up, his half-lidded onyx orbs looking around the room.

"What... happened..?" Sasuke's voice came out groggy, but it was almost crystal clear to Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke... You've been gone.. For so long..." Sakura's arms suddenly wrapped around him.

Naruto stood there, the deja vu hitting him like a bulldozer. But he knew, this time would be different.

Sasuke's arms wrapped around Sakura then, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Sakura..."

She sobbed happy tears against him.

"They say, a princess can be saved with True love's kiss." Naruto grinned, then laughed loudly. "Looks like Sakura's got the pants of this relationship."

"Shut up.. Dobe..."

* * *

The rain had stopped long ago, and the umbrella's all lay forgotten.

The sun burst from behind the clouds. People were smiling, and cheering at the sight above them.

Standing in his father's attire, cloak and all, Naruto Uzumaki beamed at the villagers below him.

Sakura stood at one side, fully donned in her medical clothes once more, a smile on her face.

Sasuke stood on the other side of him, one hand on his hip, still in his clothes from Orochimaru, for he hadn't had time to change quite yet.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage of the leaf village!"

People cheered, and screamed in happiness.

"GO NARUTO!" Chouji waved around excitedly.

"WOOHOO!" Kiba grinned as well in excitement.

"Not bad... Naruto Uzumaki.." Neji nodded his head a bit.

Gai and Lee sobbed dramatic and happy tears.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto stuck his thumb out, grinning madly. "I Did it I did it, I'm Hokage Hokage Hokage!!" He pranced around, then all of a suddenly tripped, flailing his arms around dramatically.

Sakura grabbed one arm, while Sasuke grabbed the other.

"IDIOT!"

"Dobe.."

Naruto laughed loudly, and once he had regained his posture, he took both Sakura and Sasuke's hands that were on him, and suddenly pulled them together.

Sakura flushed, and Sasuke looked over at her, a small smile forming on his lips.

"And as Hokage, I officially announce the reduction of Ramen prices for everyone!"

"Naruto!!"

Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other, before Sasuke's hand landed on her cheek.

"Did you know Sakura...?"

"Know what...?" Her head cocked to the side slightly.

"I Found you..." He leaned forward, his breath fanning her face.

"Found me...?"

"I found my Living Reality.. My reason for existing..."

His lips met hers, and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Her arms slid around his neck in response.

Naruto turned his head to them, and grinned once more. "Hehehe..."

Snap. The flash of a camera filled the air.

"NARUTOOOO-BAKA!"

"Dobe. You're dead."

* * *

"Not bad... brother..." The deceased body of Kabuto was flung mercilessly to the ground at the foot of the elder Uchiha. "I'm.. Impressed none the less... but I'm afraid.. It's not the end..."

"Of course not, un." A chuckle was heard beside him.

"Because I'm about to break that Illusion of happiness of yours... Foolish.. Little brother..."

* * *

LIVING REALTY END

* * *

A/N: Yes. The end of Living Reality! IT's been a long and fun road. Hope you guys enjoyed it! And of course, there will be a sequel if you didn't catch that by the ending. It's going to be called 'Broken Illusion' I've got a few other projects I need to finish first, but then I'll jump straight into it!

Love you guys forever - Katie

* * *


	21. PLEASE READ!

Are you a fan of this story? Or of the work of XArt is a BangX in general? If so then please support her latest work! While it may not be a fanfiction with characters already made by a famous manga artist or book, it is the project currently absorbing all of her time.

The Diabolus Stone is an original story written entirely by Shizuka-Kurogane and Aileena-Marusaki (XArt is a BangX) on DeviantArt. You are urged, and begged, if needed, to look into it and support the project. A preview is provided below, along with some lines pulled from the chapters released so far. Go check the project out at the link on my profile as my 'homepage.'

Chloe and Kaylor fox were normal teenage girls, that were raised on the fairy tales of Demons and Angels.

They didn't believe in any of it to be a reality, until one day they received a gift from their deceased great grandfather. Inside the individual boxes were two objects that belonged to their great grandmother: A ribbon for Chloe, and a necklace for Kaylor.

But unknown to them, each object held it's own ability. Each was a part of their great grandmother.

The ribbon, that their great grandmother wore in her hair gave her ability to see the Guardian Angel that protected her from all unseen harm.

Tobias was the perfect Angel, quite literally. He was in tune with Chloe's wants and emotions, and was able to fill them accordingly to his ability. However, he knows something about her great grandmother's past that could show even this perfect being had a dark secret.

The necklace, held a stone with a dark aura. The stone, was dubbed the 'Diabolus stone', otherwise known as the devil stone. It connected their great grandmother with the demons that plagued the night, and the terror and sin of the people of the world. With this stone, Kaylor Fox leads to the murder of her own Guardian Angel by a demon who's power had been sealed onto the stone against his will.

Asher was one of the strongest demons of The Below with a body of lust and eyes of greed, however due to the binding power that great-grandmother Fox had on him, she was able to bind his power to this simple necklace, leaving him as basic as a human being. Infuriated by this, he is determined to remove the bind on the stone no matter what it takes. Even if it hurts the one owning it.

A massive adventure, full of romance, lust, hatred, friendship, and betrayal.

"You set this up..... for it to be this way... But what if I don't want to....? What if I kill her...? It will ruin everything you wanted...." -Asher

"There was one in particular, that had grown attached to the female as did the Angel. But the demon seemed solely interested in the female's strange source of power, the necklace she wore around her neck. He brought it upon himself to name the stone due to it's nature of power and ability, he called it the Diabolus Stone." - Richard Fox  
"But don't you wish... don't you ever wish that maybe.. There's something more out there? You know.. Like the stories...... an adventure... something exciting.." - Kaylor Fox

"You just want an excuse to touch my body." - Dustin Stride

"What did our little devil child get? A Crucifix?" - Chloe Fox

Thank you! And please PLEASE look and watch if you're a member of Deviantart. And comment as you please.

~ XArt is a BangX - The Author of Living Reality


End file.
